Raven's Diary: my random life and all that follows
by princess 4 a day
Summary: raven is finally allowed to express emotions. parties, flirting, friends, and a huge crush on robin are just the start. she's WAY OOC so...1st stroy so please no flames! story cant really be summarized. CH.11,12 up FINALLY!
1. Blonde!

Hey y'all. This is my first story. Hope y'all like it.

If you see the words poo and stuff like that just kinda get over it because that's the way I talk so umm… ya. Oh, and excuse the y'all stuff too, I'm from Texas, I cant help it.

It's kinda based on the _Georgia Nicolson_ books which are like the best books of all times and the Harry Potter fic "Project Gorgeous Green Eyes" I love that story and any of yall out there who are Harry/Ginny fans should soooooo read it cusp it's like the best fan fic in like the whole world! I'm not kidding. It was that fic that got me hooked on fan fics. I didn't take any of their stuff though! I just was kinda inspired by it and wanted to mention it in the dedication!

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans or any other of the brand stuff that I wrote in this story. Yall should know that so ya!

So without further stuff…. here's the story!

_**Chappie 1**_

Dear journal,

Yay! I'm so excited. I am going to go get my hair cut. Or actually a hair lengthening, cuz I'm gonna get extensions. It's all part of Jinx's and Star's plan. See they told that they were going to give me a makeover at first all I did was scream, kick, and shout but really I am so bored of my look I mean I look so Goth, but really I am really fun and preppy. Also I might get Robin to actually like me. I know gasp Rave Likes Robin, but really I do so stop looking at me like that… really stop… I mean it stop…. STOP! Thank you. I'm so excited. I'll be just fine as long as some creepy gay guy doesn't end up doing my hair for me

Love the soon to be hott mamma,

Raven

---------------------------

Dear journal,

Ok NO. I am NOT letting that creepy gay guy named Larry work on my precious hair. No way. Nuh-uh! Now way, no how.

------------------ --------------------

Some creepy gay guy named Larry is doing my hair. My precious hair that is attached to my precious head. If he messes up I'm blasting him into another dimension! Oh I'm so scared; I'm so scared I'm soooooooooooo scared! I hate makeovers, I hate makeovers, I hate makeovers!

…………………...000000000000000000...

O my God I love makeovers, I love them, I love them, I love them! My hair looks absolutely awesome and not only that but Star had a little surprise up her sleeves!

Star: "friend raven, now that you are done with your cutting of the hair to actually make it longer, would you like to accompany friend Jinx and I to the salon of tanning?"

Jinx: "Ya Rae, that would be a great idea. I mean you're so darn pale that a little tanning would be good for you."

Me: "ummmmmm….OK."

Now I am totally tan and my hair is totally awesome!

Love

The new-improved RAVEN!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Dear journal,

I don't really like my hair color so much anymore. It's kinda weird. I mean, purple hair, who has purple hair other than punk rockers? And considering I'm not a punk rocker (or at least I don't think I am. I hope not!) I really shouldn't have purple hair. And plus, it really clashes with my newly tanned skin. I'll ask star if she can fix it somehow.

Love

The never-gonna-be-a-punk-rocker-(maybe) raven

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Journal,

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-----------------------------8888888888888888888------0000000000000000------4444444444444444

Me: hey star,

Star: yes friend raven

Me: um do you know anything that I can use to make my hair a different color. This weird punk rocker thing just isn't working for me.

Star: why yes friend raven I do. It is a tameranian berry that must be crushed and mixed with the color of choice. I could do it for you if you like.

Me: um…. Sure, that sounds cool. I guess you could, as long as you know what you're doing

Star: oh don't worry; I do this to my hair quite frequently.

Me: ummmm….OK

Star: but first, what does your hair have to do with rocks and why do they pu-nk?

---------------------------------

Blonde! Blonde! BLONDE! IM BLONDE! BLONDE I TELL YOU BLONDE! AHHHHHHH!

-------------------------------------------------

It seems star didn't really know what she was doing. So now IM COMPLETELY AND TOTALLY FROM ROOTS TO TIPS **_PLATNIUM BLONDE_**!

Star said that it will come out in about approximately one month. I really hope that it does, even though I'm getting rather used to the new color.

Love,

"The new Britney Spears (well sort of but I can't sing and do that whole dancing thing, but other then that I'm fine)"

------------------------------------------------------------

Journal,

I wonder what the boys will think of my new hair. Well, I guess I won't know for another week cuz they're out on another "all boys exclusive trip to Batman's house".

Love,

The lovesick girl whose hair now looks like Jessica Simpson's

--------------------------------------

Hope y'all liked it. Please review. I know raven's kinda ooc but whatever. I've always wanted her to be preppy. Love y'all lots!


	2. You stole my hair

Really hope yall like this chappie. I think the 1st one was kinda boring so I hope this makes up for it.

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans or any of the other stuff I have here. Just this little obsessive fan fic.

_**Chappie 2**_

Journal,

I think I'm getting used to my new hair color. It's sorta grown on me. And at least I won't get those nasty roots that you get when you dye your hair with earth dyes.

Love,

The new optimistic and blonde raven

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Journal,

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH………...

AGAIN!

---------------------------------------

Journal,

Sorry for that other freak out. But you will never guess what just happened! You give up? Well here it is:

**Terra came back!**

That's right the door bell rang and no one would go and get it. God I have to do everything around this tower. Like opening doors when everyone else is just as capable of getting the door but noooo I have to get it cuz I'm the _closest!_ That's just poo if you ask me. Well so I go to answer the door and then all of the sudden…

Me: "AHHHHHHHHH!"

Terra: "AHHHHHHHH!"

Me: "AHHHHHHHHH!"

Terra: "AHHHHHHHH!"

Me: "AHHHHHHHHH!"

Terra: "AHHHHHHHH!"

Both of us together: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Me: "you came back:"

Terra: "you stole my hair"

Me: "you betrayed us!"

Terra: "you stole my hair!"

Me: "you tried to kill me"

Terra: "YOU STOLE MY HAIR!"

Me: "ok NO I DIDN'T. I didn't want it blonde it was just a mistake and there are many other blonde people in this world, so I didn't steal your hair."

Terra: "but you so got the idea from me."

Me: "um……no I didn't"

Terra: "yes you did and you know it!"

Me: "um…. If I say yes will it make you shut up?"

Terra: "yes"

Me: "ok then yes I totally got the idea from you and even though I really hate your excuse for hair I wanted mine to be just like yours."

Terra: "HA! I knew it!"

Is she seriously that stupid? Well then again: she is a blonde (a/n: please no one be offended by that. I hope no one is.)

Star: "friend raven we heard screaming and decided to see why you were screaming and who the other voice waaaaaaaaAHHHHHHHHhHHHHHHHHHHH!

TERRA! YOU ARE BACK. OH I HAVE MISSED YOU SO!"

She hugs terra who turns purple in the face from the lack of oxygen

Me: "um…star I think you are suffocating her! And why did it take you so long to come and see what I was screaming about?"

Star: letting go of terra, who fell on the floor panting for dear breath. "oh I am sorry friend terra. Well jinx and I spent some time playing the game of rocks and paper and s-kizzors to see who would come to see if you were alright. Jinx kept loosing so we played until she won two games out of three. It took some time because I was constantly beating her with the paper on the rock and the rock on the s-kizors and the s-kizors on the paper."

Star was seriously stupid. Falling for jinx's "I have to win this game so we're gonna play until I win" trick AGAIN! For the third time this week to be exact.

Me: "um…ok."

Terra: "um…who is this jinx I keep hearing about?"

Star: "she is one of our dear friends who helps us fight the crime that she would once commit"

Terra: "um…raven…in English please"

Me: "she means that jinx used to be a member of the hive 5 but then they broke up cuz all of the boys had crushes on jinx and they fought each other and ended up killing one another. So then jinx went to the only other place where she could possibly use her powers. And that was us. So now she is part of the team."

Terra: "oh. So when do I get to meet her. I mean I want to meet our new team mate."

Me: "whoa! Did you just say 'our' there cuz there is no 'our' in team member just 'your' as in mine and star's. You are no longer part of this team cuz you wanted us all dead and tried to kill us by working for Slade."

Wow I'm completely confusing myself here!

Terra: "oh yah, about that, hey um…I'm sorry. K. does that cut it."

Me: "no you have to do one last thing…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Journal,

Ah, making terra go around town in a banana suit is one of my more ingenious ideas. Yes I do have a brain under all of this new blonde hair. I can now disprove all dumb blonde theories. Well some of them anyway.

Love

The cracking up genius with bubbliously bubbly hair.

---------------------------------------------

hope yall liked it. this chappie is REALLY boring i think but they really do get better, i swear! Remember to review! I know it was really short but I'm making up for it with later chappies. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. I love the mally!

Hope you like this one. Its longer than the last one. It starts to get more interesting around now but it's still kinda the into like stuff. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans or any other stuff. If I did I probably wouldn't be writing a fic about it now would I?

_**Chappie 3**_

Journal,

Well Jinx and Terra seem to get along well so I guess there is no problem there. The boys are still out so we decided to make Terra's return a surprise.

Love,

Raven

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ow…ow…ow…ow….pain….suffering…torture…ouch…hurt… owie…ow…ow...ow…ow……….

---------------------------------------

Ugh. I hate this horrible uniform of mine. The stupid leotard keeps chafing my bikini line. Ugh! I really need to go shopping for a new one. It has been a while since I've had a different uniform. I guess it could be part of the makeover. And anyway, Star, Jinx, and Terra are all going to the mall and I'm going with them cuz I need new clothes. All of my old ones are all gothy and don't really work with me anymore. Black is a great color, but I don't want everything to be black. But who cares about that cuz we're goin to the MALL!

I LOVE THE MALL. MALL-Y MALL-Y MALL-Y!

--------------------------------------------+--------------------------

Journal,

We girls made up a song about going to the mall in the car on the way over. We took my car, a silver Jeep Liberty! I love my car. Here's how our song went:

_I wanna go shopping_

_Just my pals and me_

_Walking downtown lots of cute boys to meet_

_Jumping around lots of cute clothes to see_

_The world wouldn't be such a terrible place_

_If I could go shopping_

_Look out here I come!_

_-------&&&&&&&&&&&--------------------------------_

Goin to the mall

Mall ride mall ride

Goin to the mall

Mall ride mall ride!

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(a/n: he he…spongebob!)

----------------------------------------------------------------

Journal,

Wow. The mall is surprisingly far away from the tower. Ya well, we finally got here and we've walked into my favorite store of all times AGACHI TOO. So we're trying all this stuff when all of the sudden Jinx screams.

Jinx: "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Me: "What?"

Jinx: "MY BOOBS HAVE SHRUNK!"

Terra: "How can your boobs shrink?"

Jinx: "I dunno why don't you ask them?"

Terra: "Ask who"

Jinx: "never mind." Then she mumbled "I think that part of her brain hasn't come back from stone yet."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Journal,

Ok, so far we've been to about 5 stores and have bought about 8 bags of clothes amongst the 4 of us. Now we're headed towards Claire's to buy some jewelry.

Love

Rae Rae

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Journal,

I love Claire's. It has the awesomest stuff ever! I just bought the cutest necklace that has a shoe on it, a tiara, and about a million earrings. I absolutely love love love love love earrings! The only thing is that I don't have my ears pierced.

-------)))))))))(((((((((----------)))))))((((((((((-----------

No NONO NONO NO NO NO NO NONONONOONNONONONO NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I'm not getting my ears pierced. No way no how. The girls cant convince me! Oh no I wont! I wont I wont I wont!

------------------------------------

But then all the money I spent on earring will be totally wasted and I am not giving them to Star, or Jinx, or Terra! I guess I have to get them pierced now.

----------&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&--------------

Ekkkk….eeekkkkkkk……eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkk…..

------------------------------

Whew! Well now that that is over, I can let my healing powers kick in and let me wear my pretty earring instead of these really ugly ones that they make you wear when you get your ears pierced. Yay!

Love

The girl with pretty ear lobes!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Me:Ohhhh! Look at this perfume, don't you just totally love it?

Jinx: Ya! I totally love all of Britney Spear's perfumes. They smell so good.

Me: I totally agree.

Star: Um… friend Terra what do you think of this purple eyeliner. Do you think that it works for me?

Terra: Um…. It looks great Star. Um…. But don't you think that this brown will match your eye and hair color better?

Star: Oh that is brilliant friend Terra! I will go try it on now!

Jinx: Hey Rae, don't you need to be looking at makeup too, cuz you don't wear any so you need some.

Me: Ya I guess you're right.

Jinx: Ladies, ladies, we need to help our poor, defenseless, and uneducated friend in the magical world of makeup. We need to help her decide what she needs so that she can look like the sexy babe that she is so can I get a little help here?

------------------------------------

Journal,

So I've bought a smoke colored eyeliner and a black colored one for when my hair turns back to its natural color. Then I bought some very black mascara and some tanned colored foundation and some light transparent pink, and clear lip glosses. I also got some neutral and glittery eye shadow that is perfect for night and day wear. I totally love how I look with makeup on, and I can't believe that I went so long without getting any real stuff.

Love,

The pretty made up princess raven

------------------------------------------

Journal,

Only one more store to go to…Build-A-Bear! I picked out a small fluffy black bear, Terra picked out a medium sized green bear, Jinx picked out a cute little white bear, and Star picked out a soft light brown bear. Then we got to stuff them and put in a little heart and make a wish on it. I wished for a really hot boyfriend and to be really pretty cuz I'm really ugly. I think that's what the other girls wished for too. Then we got to make birth certificates for our bears. I named mine Onyx, Terra named hers Beast Bear (gawd she is so obsessed with him, she just needs to stop leaving little hints and flirting and just MAKE OUT WITH HIM ALREADY! Gawd can the sexual tension get any worse?) Jinx named hers Marshmallow, and Star named hers Cuddeli-poo (is Kitten rubbing off on her?) Then we dressed up our bears. We dressed them all up like ourselves because they had gotten "New Teen Titans Costumes for your Bear"! They even had Terra's costumes! Wow! As we were walking out of the store we stole about a million little ribbons to put in our hair. They fit perfectly around a ponytail. And the bow is the perfect size too. We each took one in every color.

Love,

The girl whose feet hurt like no body's business so I am going to go soak them

------------------------------------------------

Journal,

We finally got home. Yay! Now I can finally see everything together that I bought in a more orderly fashion. Here's what I have:

a pair of dark jeans (low-rise)

a pair of light jeans (low-rise)

a pair of regular jeans (low-rise, what did you expect?)

3 jean minis

4 other minis (black, white, dark blue, and gray)

like 20 tops (some regular, some with words, some tanks, some nicer tops, and some tops to wear to parties)

4 bathing suits (all bikinis)

And last but not least MY NEW UNIFORM!

I love my new uniform! It is soooooooooooo Ca-Ute! I love it! Its dark blue just like my old one, but it is a skirt. It is still made of spandex-y like stuff and it still has the same belt. The skirt part is attached to the rest of the suit and is really short and has a small slit on the side. The sleeves stop just above the elbow and kind of slant. On the rest of the arm is a ribbon that winds across the rest of my arms and it ends in a clasp with a small silver raven on the end. I kept the same boots though cuz amazingly they matched perfectly. It also has a lower neckline so I get to wear a necklace with it. I wear a simple silver necklace with a raven pendent on the end that I got from Azarath. I got rid of the cape cuz it was always getting in the way and it was just another weakness that the enemies could use against me to beat me. Trust me, it doesn't feel good to be wrapped up in your own cape!

---------------------------------------------)))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((-----------------------------------------

I can t wait for the guys to see my new look. They come home tomorrow and Star and Jinx have planned a special way to introduce the New Raven and Terra to the boys. I can't wait to see their eyes pop out of their head in disbelief. They're gonna be so shocked, so surprised, so awed. Just wait until they see that Terra's back. They won't know what hit 'em!

Love,

The show stopper!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

hope yall enjoyed. i think the chappies are getting more exciting! Please remember to review! I love you all and I hope you love the story as well. The next chappie gets really interesting so I hope yall like it. Love peace and minis!

_next time on Raven's Diary..._

the guys come back, they go to the beach, and raven wishes she had her pepper spray! oh the randomness!


	4. OO and Beach flirting

This one is a lot longer. It gets really interesting. Hope yall enjoy this one! 

Disclaimer I don't own teen titans or any of the other stuff. Why would I be writing a fan fic if I did?

Chappie 4 

Journal,

I'm so excited! The guys are coming back today! I'm really excited. I really hope they like my new look! I wonder what Robin and Beast boy will think? I think that BB has a little thing for me. But once he sees that Terra's back I think that he'll go for her.

Love

The over-excited Rae Rae!

---------------------------------------------------

Journal,

They're almost here. I just heard the T-Car pull into the drive way!

Star: "Eeekkkkk!"

Jinx: "How does my hair look?"

Me: "Fine, what about mine?"

Terra: "Fine, too, how do I look?"

Me: "Just fine."

Jinx: "Oi, Rae, Terra, Y'all need to get into the other room to hide until we call y'all out. That way we can surprise the guys with your new look, Rae, and with you coming back, Terra."

Terra and I: "K."

Terra and I went and hid in the next room which was just behind the sliding door. I was so excited. I hope they hurry up. If they don't I'm gonna blow up with excitement!

---------------------------))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((-----------------------------

Cyborg: "Hey y'all, we're home!"

BB: "Ya are y'all glad to see us?"

Robin: "What's up?"

Star (going to hug Robin in a signature Starfire hug): ROBIN, BEAST BOY, CYBORG, I'm so excited to see you! Oh I have missed you so! There is so much we need to show and tell you!

Jinx: "Hey, Cy, Robin, BB! How are y'all doing?"

Robin: "Just fine, hey where's Raven?"(A/n: hint hint)

BB: "Ya I was just about to ask the same thing?"

Star and Jinx stopped talking. They looked at each other.

Jinx: That is one of the things we wanted to talk to you about.

Star: "Yes. There is something very important we need to tell you about friend Raven."

Robin: "Is she hurt?"

BB: "Did she run away?"

Jinx and Star just looked at each other.

Robin: "Tell us!"

Cyborg: "Ya Jinx, Star come on. You need to tell us."

Star: "Well, raven has left us."

Robin and BB: "WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE LEFT US! SHE QUIT THE TEAM. NO WAY. WE HAVE TO GO FIND HER!"

Jinx: "No she didn't quit the team, but the Raven y'all once knew has left us."

All guys together: "What's that supposed to mean?"

Star (really excited): "You shall see."

Jinx: "Oh Raven, come on out!"

That's my cue…..hope they like it.

So I walked out of the door but making sure not to show Terra.

Robin: O.O

BB: O.O

Cyborg: O.O

Me: "Well, do ya like?"

I was wearing my low-rise dark jeans and a light pink tank that was a little short so it showed a little bit of my stomach.

Robin: "Wow Rae …"

BB: "You look…"

Cyborg: "HOTT! Way to go. You look great."

Me: "Thanks Cy."

Cy's always been like an older brother to me. I love him so much!

Robin: Wow Rae, with the blonde hair and everything. I didn't know you liked that kind of stuff."

BB: "Ya, and why are you wearing pink?"

Me (laughing): "Because it's my favorite color of course. I thought we figured this out when you went into my mind."

BB: "Wow you laughed, again!"

Me: "Ya, I like laughing. You're really funny and cute when you're being stupid."

Me: "But there's one more surprise."

Robin: "What can be a bigger surprise then you coming out with blonde hair, wearing pink, laughing, and flirting with Beast Boy?(his eye twitched)"

Me: "This…Oh Terra dear…you can come out now."

Terra walks out slightly shy.

Robin: **O.O**

Cyborg: **O.O**

BB: **O.O**

Terra: "So, um, Hi…"

BB: "Ttttt…"

Robin: "Tttttt…."

Cyborg: "Ttttttt….."

BB: "TERRA! YOU'RE BACK. HOW, WHAT, WHERE, WHEN…"

Terra (kissing him on the cheek): "I'll tell you all about it later"

At the kiss Beast Boy got little hearts in his eyes and got all wobbly and fell over.

Me: "We should do something to celebrate the whole team being back together."

Robin: "Ya, I agree with Raven. What do you suggest we do?"

Me: "How about we all go to dinner tonight and then tomorrow we'll all go down to the beach?"

All: "Sounds good to me."

Robin: "So that's what we'll do then."

---------------------------------------

Journal,

So we're at dinner now. We decided to go out somewhere nice. So we all wore nice clothes. It took me forever to decide what I was gonna wear. I finally decided on a light blue cocktail dress. The edge was all flowy and the dress was silky and very nice yet comfortable. All the guys were wearing sports jackets and black pants. Jinx was wearing a pink dress, Star was wearing a red one that showed off her hair perfectly, and Terra wore a dark blue dress that looked great on her and had BB's eyes practically falling out of his head. Nothing really happened over dinner so ya. Ooh! My pasta's here. Gotta go.

Love,

Raven

------------------------------

Journal,

Yay! It's beach day! I'm really excited cuz I'm gonna get to wear one of my new bathing suits. One that will totally blow the guts out of the Boy Wonder. The only problem was I couldn't decide which one I was going to wear. After about 30 minutes of staring at all the suits I bought, I finally decided on the black string bikini with pink and white polka-dots. When I put it on I was really excited cuz I actually looked good in it. I was ready to knock out the first Boy Wonder I saw.

Love

Rae-Rae the knock out beach babe

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Journal,

Ok. I'm just gonna hang out here on the beach chair with the girls. The water is too wet and the sand is too sandy and coarse. I really don't want to get wet and I don't want my feet to be peeling for the next four weeks. So I'm just gonna sit here and get an even deeper tan than the one I got at the salon.

---------------------------------------------

I just love watching the guys do stuff. All their muscles flexing and showing off for us. It's actually quite funny. Robin is especially funny cuz he's the most toned of them all and has the biggest ego I've ever seen. When they were playing beach volleyball he was always sure to run up and spike the ball as hard as he could before turning around and winking at us. We just smiled and waved back flirtingly. It is so fun to flirt with them. Especially for me cuz I've decided that I kinda like this Boy Wonder.

Well, back to the story I was telling before I so rudely interrupted myself, (a/n: Georgia Nicolson all the way!) Robin and the rest of the guys are all flexing and showing off their muscles, so we girls decide to do something to get back at them. We move around and sit back and to the side like swimsuit models would. Ugh! You should have seen their faces; they went all red and hot. It was HILARIOUS! Ya, well our little model poses attracted some unwanted attention…

Random stranger: "Hey, Brandon look, hott babes."

2nd random stranger (Brandon, I guess): "Ya you're right Tom."

Tom (going up to Star): "So baby, you doin' anything later on tonight, cuz if you're not then you and me could go and get it on at the local club."

Star: "Ummmm… no thank you."

Brandon (to me): "So what about you hott stuff? You like what you see" he flexed his muscles to show off the very little that he had.

Me (very dully and uncaring): "No."

Brandon (slightly put down): "Well, then maybe you need a little something to change your mind." He leaned in to try and kiss me, but thanks to my fast reflexes, I moved aside and managed to get him to kiss the lounge chair.

Brandon: "Well, Babe, I guess you want to play hard to get."

Me: "No, I just want to play 'let's not get kissed by an absolute idiot today'."

Brandon: "Ooh! Feisty. Brandon like. Brandon like a lot." He leaned in again to try and kiss me again.

Ewww! Will this guy give it a rest already? I really want my pepper spray right now. Darn I don't have it with me right now. Dang it!

Me: "I thought I said NO!" and I shot a blast of my power at him and sent him flying backwards into a beach umbrella which he got tangled up in.

Tom: "Brandon, you OK man?"

Brandon: "Ya let's get out of here man, that chick is crazy."

Me: "Awwwww! Thank you. It was great meeting you too Brandy-poo," I said as I waved a flirty hand at the two receding boys, "See you around later for a second date."

Jinx: "that was the funniest thing I've ever seen in my life."

Then we all laugh about it for the next 5 minutes.

Me: "well, now that's over lets watch as our knights in shining armor build a sand castle."

So we watched BB, Cyborg, and Robin build a sand castle until it was time to go back to the tower.

-------------------------------

hope yall enjoyed! The chappies just get more and more interesting from now on I think. Remember to review. I love you all and all that jazz. Love ya lots!

_next time on Raven's Diary:_

_ titans east come over, the girls have a crazy all girls all nighter sleep over extravaganza, they have crazy urges to be Victoria's Secret Super Models! oh will the randomness ever end?_


	5. Costumes

Hey y'all! OK. I know I said that I would stop writing this story but, right after I posted that little message, I thought about it in the shower and was like 'man, now I wont be able to write the Halloween chapter'. So I decided to keep writing the story.

this Chappie is dedicated to robrae4ever for being the only person to care about the end of my story. I LOVE YOU ROBRAE4EVER!

and Kristina, you too. you were nice enough to get your little name thingy deleted cuz you were being mean to other peeps who were being mean to me.

**Hey! This is really important! Ok! just imagine that all the stuff that happened in the last chappies was over like August and September. Now it's like the middle of October. **

Chappie 5

Journal,

Yay! I'm so excited! It's Halloween preparation time. Halloween is like my favorite holiday. It's so awesome! Ok, so all of us girls had a very important meeting in my room yesterday about what we were gonna be for the special day.

Jinx: "What about 80's people?"

Me: "Nah, we were that last year."

Terra: "What about the Disney Princesses?"

Star: "I do not think so considering that we did that two years ago."

Me: "Why don't we all be something different and not go as a matching group?"

All the other girls: "Ya, that's a great idea."

Terra: "But we all have to keep true to the MEAN GIRLS laws of Halloween. (a/n: you know… Halloween is the only day of the year that a girl can dress like a total slut, and none of the other girls can say anything.)

Me: "Ok. Now lets all work on Star's costume."

Jinx: "What do you want to be Star?"

Star: "I want to be something mystical and not of the earth. Something cute and innocent.

Terra: "What about a bunny rabbit?"

Jinx: "no, bunnies come from earth. I was thinking more like a fairy."

Star: "Oh! I like the idea of this fairy. I would like to be that."

Me: "ok, now that that's settled, who should we do next?"

Jinx: "I pick Terra."

Me: "fine, we'll decide what Terra will be next."

Star: "Friend Terra, what would you like to dress up as?"

Terra: "I want something that the guys will recognize, but is still really original."

Jinx: "I think, maybe a superhero."

Me: "but she already is a superhero. That would be totally pointless."

Star: "what about a character from a, what is it called, music video?"

Terra: "that's a great idea, but who?"

They all thought about it for a really long time and thought of their favorite artists but couldn't think of anything that the guys would recognize.

Me: "I've got it! Why don't you be the flight attendant from the TOXIC music video. It's original, how many flight attendants do you see walking around on Halloween. And the guys are sure to recognize it, I mean, what guy hasn't watched the TOXIC video and not remembered the flight attendant?"

Jinx: "wow rae! That's a really good idea."

Star: "yes, it is most wonderful."

Terra: "ahhhh! I so love it. That is so gonna knock Beast Boy off his feet!"

Jinx: "so… who's next?"

Star: "what about you, friend Jinx?"

Jinx: "ok. I want to be something romantic but sexy at the same time."

Me: "hmmmm… this is a hard one."

Terra: "tell me about it. I thought original yet recognizable was hard."

Star: "oh I have the perfect idea!"

All: "you do?"

Star: "yes! You should be the queen of hearts! It's very romantic yet you can make the costume quite 'sexy' like you say."

Jinx: "ya. That's actually an awesome idea Star! How did you think it up that fast?"

Star: "I'm just talented."

Terra: "now it's raven's turn. What do you want to be raven?"

Me: "I want to be something hott. I want to totally sweep or leader off his feet. I want to shock him by being something close to home for him. It needs to be kinda off of him, but still an obvious trick on him."

All the girls: "whoa!'

Jinx: "now that's a hard one."

Terra: "tell me about it."

Star: "yes, I am even stumped."

They searched and searched for ideas until one finally came to raven herself.

Raven: "I've got the best idea for my costume!"

All the girls: "what?"

Raven: "Batman Groupie!"

Jinx: "ohmigawd Rae that is the best idea ever!"

Terra: "tell me about it!"

Me: "ok, you really need to stop saying that."

Star: "that is a great way to try and 'tease' friend robin. He is very close to the Batman and would be very surprised to see you wearing his symbol on a shirt and looking as you would say, sluttish!"

Me: "awww… thank you star!"

Jinx: "ok y'all, I think it's time we get started on making our costumes."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i hope y'all liked that! i did it during a few open labs at school. i really was gonna delete this story or turn it into a Rae/BB but i decided not to. again, thanks to everyone who reviewed but i dont have the time right now! thank you so muc y'all! lots of love!

V


	6. Halloween party

Hey y'all! Wats up! I'm writing this again in an acting open lab! I love open labs! Ok, ya well,

Raerob4ever- I am soooooo sorry for getting your name wrong! I am soo sooo sooo soo soo soo sorry! I really am! But I did it right this time! Ok, and what were you saying was stupid, the chapter? Cuz if you were then that's really mean and I don't want to hear anything from you, K? But if it wasn't that then you're confusing me.

SweetNCrazieSugarmuffin (I'm really sorry if I spell your name wrong but I'm not connected to the internet right now)- ahhhh! You're so nice! Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I love hyper people!

Ok y'all! So because she was so nice and wrote like a million reviews, I dedicate this Chappie to SweetNCrazieSugarmuffin You get the award for most reviews! You get a cookie. Hope y'all like this Chappie!

Chappie 6

Journal

Ok, so now we all went into Star's room and started making our costumes, but all that stuff is boring so I'm not gonna write about it! 

Alright! I so love all of our costumes! Here's what everyone's looks like!

Star (fairy)- she has a sparkly pink skirt with a sheer sparkly cover over her stomach and sections of pink and purple over the top. She's gonna wear her hair in pigtails and put glitter all over her hair and glitter makeup. It's really cute.

Jinx (queen of hearts)- she's wearing a really short black skirt with a sleeveless top that has hearts and a "Q" on it. She's gonna wear a tiara and black knee high boots. Ugh! I so love her costume.

Terra ('Toxic' stewardess from Britney Spears video)- she has a blue mini dress with winged sleeves. It was really low cut and really short. It had a giant zipper in the front connected to the neck line. She also has a really cute little blue hat to wear and tall white boots. She wore her hair in a Duff Puff ponytail, just like Britney. It is soooo adorable!

Me (Batman groupie)- I am so in love with my costume. Ok, so I have a little jean mini that is all ripped up and patched. And on top I have a grey shirt with the bat symbol on it. I cut the sleeves off of the made it into a tank and cut off the bottom so that it ended right in between the belly button and under the breast. Oh, I'm gonna make Robin go crazy! I can't wait to see the look on his face.

Journal,

I'm so excited! Titans East is coming over in like 5 minutes. We always have a huge Halloween party over here at the tower. But anyway, I want to see everyone again.

Ok, so I'm totally in love with Bee's costume. She's a jail bird. She's wearing a dress that was cut up to make it a crop top and mini skirt. Ugh! It's so ca-ute! Speedy and Aqualad were dressed up too. (a/n: I think Mas y Menos are annoying so they're not gonna be in my story.) Speedy was Robin Hood and Aqualad was a vampire.

We walked out to make an entrance for the guys and you should've seen their faces! When BB saw Terra, his eyes were like popping out of his head. His mouth was hitting the floor and he was like drooling all over himself.

Terra: "BB, I know you think I look hott, but stop getting the floor all dirty."

He blushed and pulled himself together.

When they all saw Star they were flipping out too. I mean, all that sheer and mini dress ness ! It's got to drive a hormonal boy crazy!

Jinx and Bee walked out together. They both looked for a reaction from Cy but he was in total shock at the two of them. He was in girl-ness heaven!

And then I walked out. Everyone's jaws dropped in the room (well the guys did cuz I mean the girls already knew what my costume was). After like about 2 minutes Robin walked up to me and was all like

"Rae, y-you look great."

I just smiled at him seductively. It was Halloween after all. I could be anything I want to be.

"you don't look too bad yourself hott stuff."

I think he blushed but I couldn't tell under the mask. Grrr… that stinkin' infernal mask!(a/n: he he! I love that… infernal mask…) now I don't know if I made an impression or not!

Ok, so the guys dressed up too. Beast Boy was a were-wolf and Cyborg was a robot (a/n: oh how original). But I don't know what Robin was.

Me: "um…Robin…what are you dressed up as?"

Star: "yes friend Robin, what is it that you have dressed up for on this Halloween day?"

Robin: "um… are you serious?"

Jinx: "ya, what are you? A traffic light?"

Terra: "robin, why did you dress up like something that no one's gonna get?"

Robin: "are you kidding me? I wear this every day!"

Me (to Star): "do you get it? I still don't get it!"

Star (to me): "no friend Raven. Do you understand it friend Terra?"

Terra: "no Star. Do you Jinx?"

Jinx: "no, I don't get it. It's hurting my brain!"

Star: "mine too!"

Me: "hey, Speedy…Aqualad…do you know what Robin is dressed up as?"

Speedy: "um…Rae are you kidding me? He's wearing his uniform."

All girls (looking at each other and realization dawning on their faces): "oh"

Ok, so now it's like TIME TO PARTY! YA BABY!

So we turned up the music and waited for the other guests to arrive.

DING DONG!

Yay! The rest of the party is here!

In walked Becky and the two boys that were fighting for her heart, Chuckles and Griffles. (a/n: ok, and if you two are reading this, which would be really weird, I just wanna let you know that Becky doesn't like you in that way and that I just thought it would be funny. K?) Ok, so those weren't their real names but that's what we all called them.

Becky was wearing a really short and tight dress that was black. She had on a pair of kitty ears on her head.

Jinx: "hey Becky."

Terra: "hey Becky. How are you?"

Becky: "just fine thanks y'all. GUYS STOP COMPARING YOUR MUSCLES. STOP!"

Chuckles and Griffles: "Yes, oh great, beautiful and powerful one." (a/n: just for you Becky, just for you.)

DING DONG

In walked Kristina and her disgusting boyfriend (to be) Chris. (A/n: and if you're reading this, which again would be really creepy, sorry but Kristina wanted me to put you in here, it wasn't my idea.) Kristina had light brown hair with some highlights. She was really short and had a huge nose. She was wearing a really slutty blue Chinese like dress for her costume. Chris is really pale and medium height. His hair was sticking up and was really weird. He was just wearing normal clothes.

Star: "hello friend Kristina. I hope you are doing well. Tell me, who is this friend of yours?"

Kristina: "oh um…this is my boyfri… I mean good friend Chris."

Star (whispering into Kristina's ear): "what happened to his hair? Did it explode?"

Chris: "no, it's my natural hair."

Me: 'well, it's definitely…

Unknown person: "WEIRD!"

Me: "who said that?"

Unknown person: "me."

Me: "who are yo…."

I turned around to see a medium height girl with dark brown hair with red and blonde highlights. Her hair was perfectly straight and she was beige skinned. She wore a pink tank top with a really short pink skirt and on her head she wore bunny ears.

Me: "WONDER!"

Veronica: "RAVEN!"

Me: "oh mi gawsh! It's been so long since I've seen you. How've you been?"

Wonder: "great! And you? Well, I guess you've been doing well, I mean if you're living here."

Me: "well, it's kinda the headquarters for the Teen Titans.'

Wonder: "so I guess you're into superhero ness now."

Me: "ya, what are you doing?"

Wonder: "same as you. I go as Wonder Starre in Houston. But I dance on the side.

Me: "whoa! That's great!"

Wonder has been my best friend since forever. She was the only other human girl on Azarath with me. We grew up together and learned how to use our powers together.

Me: "everyone! I want to introduce you to my best friend in the entire world… WONDER! Wonder this is Speedy,

Aqualad, Starfire, Terra, Jinx, Bumblebee, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin."

Wonder: "hi everyone!"

Then she whispered to me "hey Rae, I really like that hott one on the end. Do ya think I've got a chance?"

Me: "Robin! What! No… I mean… you can't have him. He's mine!"

Wonder: "ok, whoa back down. I didn't mean Robin. I know he's all yours. I could feel it, duh. I meant the one with the red hair, with the arrows."

Me: "oh Speedy. Well, maybe. Y'all would look cute together."

Wonder: "thanks. You're a great friend. So are you and Robin like…dating?"

Me: "no. well, not yet."

Wonder: "well, I so think y'all will look totally cute together."

Me: "thanks Wundie."

Wonder: "Wonder."

Me: "whatever."

Ok, so after we figured that out, we went back to the party. It was so much fun. The music was great and I was getting really hyper. And then……

Jinx: "ohmigawd! This is like my favorite song ever!"

Terra and Star in unison: "ahhhhh! Yay!"

The song was MY HUMP by the Black-Eyed Peas. So all of us girls decided to go out to the dance floor to dance.

_What you gonna do with all that junk, all that junk inside that trunk?_

_I'm a gonna get, get, get you drunk, get you love drunk of my hump_

_My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump my hump my hump, my lovely little lumps, check it out_

We started dancing. The floor cleared for us, cuz everyone knows that when girls start dancing to that song, they can get really crazy.

We were all hopping and booty hitting and popping to the beat.

_I drive these brothers crazy_

_I do it on the daily_

_They treat me really nicely_

_They buy me all these ice-ys_

We were all singing along to the words.

_Dolce & Gabanna, _

_Fendi and then Donna_

_Karen, they be sharing_

_But their money got me wearin fly_

_But I aint askin_

_They say they love my ass n'_

We all did our big booty WHACK! It hurt a little but it was way worth it to see all the guys' faces when we did it.

We kept on dancing to the song. It was getting really hott in the room cuz we were all dancing really close together, and again, it was only us girls out there. All the guys were just watching. I think they were just scared to join cuz they know we can get a little crazy.

Then our favorite part came up…

_I met a girl down at the disco_

_She said hey hey hey a lets go_

_I can be your baby you can be my honey _

_Let's spend time not money_

We formed a giant line of all of us lined up with one arm over the girl in front of us's shoulder. We were in a GIANT GIRL GRIND LINE!

_And mix your milk with my cocoa puffs _

_Milky, milky cocoa puffs_

_Milk with my cocoa puffs _

_Milky, milky riiiiiiiiight_

We got out of our line. There was complete and total shock over the whole room but not bad shock.

_They say I'm really sexy _

_The boys they want to sex me_

_They're always standing next to me_

_Always dancing next to me_

_Tryin' feel my hump, hump_

We all turned 180 degrees and put our arms up in the air and bumped at that part

_My hump my hump my hump my hump my hump my hump my hump my lovely lady lumps my lovely lady lumps my lovely lady lumps_

We danced and danced and danced

_In the back and in the front_

We all bent into a flat-back and put our hands on our butts, and then leaned back and went a little risqué by putting our hands on our boobs.

The reaction was great! We had wolf whistles from some people, 'woo's from others, and many open gaping mouths. Seriously when were they gonna learn. We were always like this, it's not anything new…

The song finally ended and we got some applause. Since we were all really hot from dancing so hard, we all went over to get punch.

I looked over to see what everyone else was doing:

Speedy and Wonder were talking to each other.

Beast Boy and Terra were dancing to the song that was playing. How she could still dance, I don't know.

Kristina and Chris were making out like crazy on the couch. (A/n: Yay! Kristina. Just for you K, just for you!) They were getting really into it too. It was like crazy make out's Ville for the two of them. (A/n: nothing nasty though! I'm a good girl, let's keep this nice and clean!)

Chuckles and Griffles were fighting over Becky once again, while she was off talking to another random guest.

The rest of the people were either dancing or talking or eating.

Robin: "Hey Rae."

Me: "hey robin."

Robin: "I didn't know you could dance like that."

Me: "Well, I guess you learn something new every day now don't you Boy Wonder."

Robin: "I guess so."

A slow song started playing. (A/n: just for the heck of one I'll pick one) It was the theme song from The Newlyweds song.

Robin: "wanna dance?"

Me: "sure."

We went off to the dance floor, making sure to stand a little away from Terra and BB.

Robin was really a great dancer. He knew wasn't too fast or too slow. He pulled you in just close enough to keep you comfortable and most importantly he knew exactly where to put his hands. I can't tell you how many times I've had to take guy's hands off my butt while we're dancing. (A/n: amen!)

Robin: "so, who's that friend of yours again?'

Me: "that's Wonder. We grew up together on Azarath. She was the only other human girl there so we spent a lot of time together."

Robin: "that's really nice. Does she have powers like yours?"

Me: "not exactly. Her mom is the goddess of the moon so she has some mystic moon powers, and her dad is a fighter/magician so she had some magical powers and fighting skills too."

Robin: "well, she seems to be getting along with Speedy rather well."

Me (laughing a little): "ya, I think she kinda likes him, but I don't think that'll last long. She's always kinda liked the sweet-but-bad boys."

The song ended. Grrrr! I hate it when songs end! It's so stupid! I really didn't want to break apart from Robin. His grip was so comfortable and it felt wonderful to be in his arms. But reluctantly I had to break apart.

It was really late and everyone was getting ready to leave.

Kristina: "come on Chris-i-poo!"

Chris: "coming doll face."

Kristina: "bye star, I'm gonna miss you. If you ever come back to Plum County, I'll show you how everything's changed. (a/n: ok, just to let you know, Kristina is supposed to be one of star's good friends from when she lived in plum county 'I made that up' before she was a member of the teen titans.)

Star: "oh that would be marvelous friend Kristina. I will see you soon I hope. May your journey be safe and fun."

Me: "Wonder, you so have to spend the night. I want you to meet the rest better. Titans East is staying over for a few days, so it'll be a lot of fun."

Wonder: "ok, that sounds cool!"

Me: "wicked aw-sum!" (a/n: he he…Anne!)

So that's the end of Chappie 6. hope y'all liked it. Really. it's a lot longer then the other ones I think. If you don't like all the raven being all 'dirty danci-ness ness' then I'm really sorry, but I just had to have them dance to that song. I'm like obsessed with it. Anyway, I put some random people I know in this story so I hope y'all didn't mind that. Do y'all like Wonder? She's kinda based off of me, but I don't have the blonde highlights and I'm not a superhero. But other then that, she's exactly like me. I just thought the story needed another character just to make it more confusing for me to keep track of! Yay! Just what I needed! anyway. I'm have a few more chappies planned out already. So….

_Next time on Raven's diary:_

_-the girls through an all night girl only sleep over extravaganza! _

_- they get the strange urge to be Victoria's secret super models_

_- something crazy happens!_

IF YOU'RE EXCITED ABOUT _HARRY POTTER AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE _COMING OUT IN 7 DAYS, I LOVE YOU AND YOU GET A VIRTUAL COOKIE!

Daniel Radcliffe forever!

Rupert Grint forever!

(they're both hott in this movie!)

Pink is the color of your brain! Unless you're Chris, then it's a mucky poopie orange color! (Kristina, remember that?)

V

REVIEW OR DIE! DIE DIE DIE! IF YOU DON'T REVIEW!

Come on. Review already! I feel so unloved if you don't review... 

If I sound really bored right now I'm sorry cuz it's 11:26 pm and I'm kinda tired. Oh well!

V

HARRY POTTER IN 7 DAYS BABY! PARTY AT MY PLACE!


	7. sleep over extravaganza!

Hey guys what's up? It's me again, so anyway, I'm really excited about the next chappies coming out cuz I really like them, but this one is just a comedy spot, just like a gap filler between last Chappie and the next one. I got the idea for this one from my favorite all time fic, Project Gorgeous Green Eyes. If you like Harry Potter(harry/ginny) fics, then you really need to read that one, I'm not kidding. It's hilarious! So I really hope y'all like this Chappie and so I'll go on with it now…

Ooh! My fantabulous reviewers!

**SweetNCrazieSugarmuffin: **thank you so much for all the reviews and since no one reviews. I feel so loved! Yay!

**Raven'smylife: **awwww! Thank you so much! I really loved the review and it made me feel better cuz someone had just written a really mean review before.

**Kristina: **haha! Was Chris really calling? And ya, your nose really is that big, just to let you know. Glad to hear you liked it!

**Rubie: **thank you so much for the review. I'm really sorry that I haven't thanked you in the other chappies but I really appreciate it. Thanks!

**Pinkprincess: **Yay! I'm so glad you liked it so much. Thanks for being so nice, and again, I'm sorry for not thanking you in the other chappies.

**Lysander: **um… I have no idea what you're talking about with all the Tyra Banks stuff, but ok. I'll take that as a compliment. So thanks for the review! And again, I'm sorry for not thanking you in earlier chappies.

**Violetx3: **ok, ya. Um… if you didn't notice, I kinda have in big letters on my summary WARNING: DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE A PREPPY HYPER RAVEN. SHE'S WAY OOC. So there is no reason for you to be disappointed to find out that the story was 'all about some prep'. Maybe next time you should read the summary. And as for the character being 'an insult to Raven', then tough. She's gonna be a hyper prep, and you're just gonna have to live with it. K? Thanks for not reporting me, even though I haven't done anything. So 'keep up the interesting work I guess.'

Oh and Kristina thinks you're being a poo head. 

Well, sorry about that, guys. I just wanted to thank all my wonderful reviewers. And rant at a few of them too. Hope you enjoy the Chappie!

Chappie 7

**All night all girl sleep over extravaganza! **

Journal,

Yay! It's our sleep over with all the girls ever! And I'm uber excited cuz Wonder is here. I so love her, she's like my best friend ever! Yay!

So I'm like so excited! We just watched MEAN GIRLS! That's like my favorite movie of all times! We all knew like every line! Then we were hyper enough to watch BRING IT ON! I so so so love that movie! It's so awesome! I'm like in love with it! Then we danced and sang along to Britney Spears and Hilary Duff (a/n: I don't really like her but oh well! Why not! It's preppy hyper music!)

Terra: "so now what are we gonna do?"

Bee: "seriously, we've watched all the movies to get us hyper and we've danced along to music."

Jinx: "what about we play truth or dare?"

Wonder: "no. we don't have the guys so that would be so boring."

Star: "she is quite correct. It would be rather boring to play without the boys."

We all thought about what to do for like the rest of the night. Then the most brilliant idea came up…

Wonder: "hey, why don't we play Victoria's Secret super models?"

Everyone: "ya! That's a great idea!"

Star: "how do we play this secret of Victoria's game?"

Wonder: "well, first we all have to go to our rooms and bring back the sexiest bra and underwear set that they can think of. Then we use the digital camera to take pictures to remember this day forever!"

Star: "oh that sounds most delightful!"

Me: "ok, so we'll meet back here in 5 minutes ladies!"

Jinx: "ready, set, TITANS GO!"

We all stared at her…

Jinx: "I've always wanted to say that!"

Ok, so I really don't know what to get. I know… I think I'll get my black sorceress set. That sounds great. They're a pair of ½ thong panties. (A/n: you know…the kind that don't completely go into a thong but almost.) And the bra is a lacy I-PEX. Great for the lifting and separating! I grabbed them and stuffed them in a bag so that if I ran into any of the guys then I wouldn't be embarrassed and went back to the party.

So we all finally met back up again and changed into our sexy lingerie. Star had a pink and purple polka-dot bra with matching lacy underwear. Jinx had a pink and black lacy pair. Terra had a yellow corset pair. Bee had on a yellow and black set. Wonder had a red lacy set with pink hearts on it.

So we did our little 'style show' and we were crazy. We made a runway in between the couch and the bed and we each walked down it one by one. It was great. We took turns taking each other's pictures. We took model poses and sexy poses and slightly crazy poses. And I'm telling you, being so hott and sexy takes it out of a group of girls really quickly. So after about an hour of posing and walking we just plopped down wherever we were with a blanket and went to sleep.

Journal,

So I'm the first one up again. It's not even that early either. It's like 9:00. But that's cool. At least I can get some breakfast. None of the other girls were up yet and I felt bad waking one of them up just to go with me to breakfast. So I went down by myself.

Is it just me or is this tower really cold?

I walked into the kitchen/main room and saw that all the guys were up and doing something. Robin was listening to music, Cy and BB were playing each other in video games, and Speedy and Aqualad were playing chess. I didn't want to draw attention to myself so I just walked to the counter quietly. When I got there I got a bowl and looked for the cereal box. I looked up from the pantry and saw all the guys looking at me like this

**O.O**

Me: "what?"

**O.O**

Me: "ok, whatever."

So I just kept looking for the cereal. I found it in the pantry closet.

Me: "Ah."

Then I got a spoon and looked up.

**O.O**

Ok they really need to stop doing that.

I started tapping my spoon on the counter and leaned over the top of it on my elbows. I wanted to meet their constant gaze with equal balance. But all that happened was that their eyes got bigger.

Me: "WHAT!"

**O.O**

Ok, now it's just getting annoying. Oops… I just dropped my spoon. Dang. So I lean over to pick it up. I heard a weird thumping on the ground. I turned around to see all the guys fallen over in a dog pile.

Me: "why are you all on the ground?"

BB (mumbling): "admiring too much view."

Me: "what?'

Robin: "never mind."

'Ok, this was really weird. What was going on with them? Why were they acting so weird?' I wondered as I ate my cereal at the counter.

I heard the door swoosh open and heard the sleepy voices of the rest of the girls coming in. I looked up from my breakfast to see the guys like this at the door

**O.O**

Ok, this is officially weird. I turned to see the girls so that we could laugh at their behavior, but then my eyes looked like this

**O.O**

They were still wearing their Victoria's Secret supermodel clothes. But the weird thing was that they were looking at me the exact same way I was looking at them.

If they were still wearing their undergarments and staring at me in total shock that must mean….

All girls together: " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And we all ran from the room like there was no tomorrow!

Well, I hope y'all liked it. Again, I got the idea from Project Gorgeous Green Eyes. But I didn't steal it at all. Anyway, I know it was really OOC for all of them but who cares, isn't that what Fan Fiction is for? Well hope y'all liked it.

I'd like to introduce you to my little friends. The first one is named 'Submit Review' and the second is named 'Go'. They really need your help. See, Go is auditioning to be the next Pillsbury Do-boy. He needs all the practice he can get. So give him a hand and click on him with your mouse and submit a review because that would make Submit Review happy as well!

THANK YOU!


	8. Christmas Cards and Songs

Hey y'all! How's everything going? Anyway, I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I've had an intense testing schedule! Last week I had like 4 projects and 5 tests and 6 quizzes in 4 days. And I had to find a date for the school Christmas Dance. I know, crazy stuff here! And I was also planning on writing a Chappie where they all go the HARRY POTTER AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE premiere, but that just didn't work out. I know, I'm just _slightly _obsessed with HARRY POTTER. I saw the movie 3 times in 10 days. Once in IMAX too. I know, I'm crazy, but it was totally worth it. And for all you peeps out there who haven't seen it yet, IF YOU DON'T GO RIGHT NOW, I'M GONNA ATTACK YOU AND STRAP YOU DOWN TO A CHAIR AND MAKE YOU WATCH IT! Like seriously it's the most awesome movie ever!

But anyway, thanks for all of you who reviewed…

**SweetNCrazieSugarmuffin: **awwwwww! Thank you! I feel so loved! 'Priceless' huh? Makes me think of master card commercials… Anyway, here's the update. Hope you like it! 

**ChineseLookin'Gal: **yup! I'm sure the guys liked it VERRRRRY much! 

Kristina: is Chris seriously calling, or are you being sarcastic? I seriously can't tell with you. Anyway, I'm sure you liked all the chrissy-poo make-y-out-i-ness! ewwwww! Shudders at thought

So….. Without further adieu… CHAPPIE 8!

ChApPiE 8

Christmas Cards and Songs!

Journal

Yay! it's Christmas time! I so love Christmas! It's my favorite time of year! I was so excited in fact that I woke up early (not that that is very different from any other day of the week) and started to make breakfast. And no, I didn't make pancakes. I made eggs and bacon for everyone (tofu ones for BB too, cuz I was in the Christmas mood.). I started singing my favorite Christmas song of all times…

_Santa baby slip a sable under the tree for me_

_Been an awful good girl Santa baby_

_And hurry down the chimney tonight._

_Santa baby an out-of-space convertible too, light blue_

_I'll wait up for you dear Santa baby _

_And hurry down the chimney tonight_

I was singing while cooking the eggs and turning over the bacon.

_Think of all the fun I've missed_

_Think of all the fellas I haven't kissed_

_Next year I could be oh so good_

_If you'd check off my Christmas list_

_Boo doo dee doo_

I was setting the table.

_Santa honey, I really want a yacht and that's not a lot_

_I've been an angel all year Santa honey_

_And hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Santa cutie, there's one thing I really do need a deed_

_To a platinum mine Santa cutie _

_And hurry down the chimney tonight_

I had finished the table and was serving the food and pouring the drinks.

_Santa baby, I'm filling my stockings with a duplex, and checks_

_Sign your X on the line Santa baby_

_And hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Come trim my Christmas tree_

_With some decorations bought at tiffany's_

_I really do believe in you_

_Let's see if you believe in me_

_Boo doo bee doo_

Now I was just going around the counter dancing to my own song.

_Santa baby, I'm forgetting one little thing, a ring_

_And I don't mean a phone Santa baby_

_And hurry down the chimney tonight._

_Hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Hurry down the chimney tonight_

I heard clapping from the door. Everyone was standing there, ready to come out for breakfast.

Robin: "wow raven! I didn't know you could sing."

Star: "yes friend Raven, you have a most beautiful voice."

Me: "umm… thank you."

Cy: "what were you up so early singing about?"

Me: "I was making breakfast."

BB: "wow! Really! but… wait… did you make tofu stuff?"

Me: "yes."

Terra: "why, you never make breakfast, let alone BB's nasty tofu stuff."

Jinx: "ya, what's got you in such a good mood?"

Me: "it's almost Christmas. I guess I was kinda in the Christmas mood."

We all ate our breakfast and everyone thanked me. They all seemed to like my cooking.

Robin: "y'all. Raven's right. Christmas is approaching and we need to send out our Christmas cards. So I set up a photo shoot with a professional photographer."

We all piled into the T-car and we drove off to the photo shoot set.

Photographer: "hello! My name is Giorgio and I will be your photographer. And this is Miguel and he is the card designer. He has also picked out what you are going to wear for your picture. If you will each go into your dressing rooms and change for your picture, that would be just marvelous!"

Ohmigawsh! This is so funny! my outfit for the card is almost exactly like my regular hero outfit but shorter and looks like a Santa outfit. It's red with white puffy stuff on the rims, and a Santa hat.

I got dressed and went out to see what everyone else was wearing. All the girls were wearing practically the same thing; their costume just shorter and dyed red with white puffy stuff and a Santa hat. Then I looked to see what the guys were wearing. They were all wearing black tuxedos with solid black ties. God, Robin looked freakishly hott! I'm not even kidding you! I nearly fainted right then and there.

We were taken over to the actual set for the shoot. There was a white canvas with an enormous white couch in the middle of it. The back of the couch was tall enough to go over the person sitting on the couch's head and wide enough to fit a whole person laying down on it.

Miguel: "ok, Robin come here and sit on the left side of this couch over here. Cyborg come and sit in the middle and Beast Boy, go on Cyborg's other side. Perfect. Now, Miss Starfire, would you please go and lie on your side on the top of the couch. Good job. Now hold your head up with your hand please and put your other hand in front of your stomach. That's a good girl. Now, Miss Raven, would you please go and sit on the arm rest next to Robin. Lovely darling! Now would you please lean against the back of the couch sweetie! Great! now, Robin, be a doll and place your arm around Miss Raven's waist. (R/N: Omg! This is so totally awesome! Robin is holding me! Eek!) good boy. Now, Miss Terra, I would like the same thing over next the Beast Boy, if you please. (R/N: Yay! you so have to see the looks on their faces. they're all blushing! It's so great!) Fabulous. Now Miss Jinx, I would like you to go and sit sideways on the floor in front of Cyborg. That's a doll, now use your hand to balance yourself. Great. now that just leaves Miss Wonder. Now, here's what I want you to do. I would like you to do the same as Miss Starfire up there but I would like you to be lying on these fellow's laps. Got it? (R/N: what! Omg! The guys look totally overwhelmed by this. Not only are they surrounded by sexy Santa chicks, now they have one of them lying across their laps. Grrrrr! I so want to be Wonder right now! no not in that way, you know what I mean. Like it would be funny!) Now, that's fabulous! Everyone hold it. Great! Giorgio, take the picture, It's ready!"

We sat there for like 10 pictures. My butt was starting to fall asleep! Then one was printed and we all signed it next to our picture. It looked great. After the shoot, we changed back into our regular clothes and waited for Miguel to get back to us with our card. When he came we all looked at the card. It was folded hamburger style with our picture on the front with our signatures. In big letters on the front it said MERRY CHRISTMAS and then we opened it up and it said "I'm sure it's VERRRY merry!" and under that it said "we would like to welcome Terra back to the team, and introduce our newest member, Wonder Starre. Happy Christmas! – The Teen Titans"

The card was just adorable. We ordered a huge supply and decided to go get a Christmas tree! I so love Christmas trees! I'm so excited! I really want to decorate for the holidays! Have I mentioned it's my favorite time of year?

We got home and started decorating the tree!

Me: "we need Christmas music in here."

Jinx: "ya!"

She turned on Sunny 99.1.

Radio: "you're listening to Sunny 99.1. All Christmas music all season long."

Then a really boring song started to play followed by another really boring song.

Wonder: "grrrrrrr! Change to other Christmas music. All the ones on this station are boring!"

Me: "ya."

I changed it to a Christmas CD that we had.

_Rudolph the red nosed reindeer_

Everyone: "reindeer!"

_Had a very shiny nose_

Everyone: "like a light bulb!"

_And if you ever saw it _

"saw it!"

_You would even say it glows._

"like a flashlight!"

_All of the other reindeer_

"reindeer!"

_Used to laugh and call him names._

"like Pinocchio!'

_They never let poor Rudolph_

"Rudolph!'

_Join in any reindeer games_

"like Monopoly"

_Then one foggy Christmas Eve, Santa came to say_

"in his underwear!" (A/N: thanx raven'smylife for this part.)

_Rudolph with your nose so bright wont you guide my sleigh tonight_

_Then all the reindeer loved him_

"loved him!"

_As they shouted out with glee_

"yippee!"

_Rudolph the red nosed reindeer_

"reindeer!"

_You'll go down in history!_

"like Columbus!"

We were decorating the tree and setting up around the tower when the door bell rang.

Me: "I'll get it!"

I went to get the door. It was the mail man.

Mailman: "hello. I'm here to deliver a special letter to a Raven Roth."

Me: "that would be me."

Mailman: "are you sure? How do I know it's really you?"

Me: "let me see… hold on a minute."

I teleported up to my room and brought down a random hand mirror. (Not my magic one of course) and teleported back to the door.

Me: (looked in the mirror for a moment) yup. It's me."

Mailman: "whatever." And then he left.

(A/n: ahhhhhhhhh! Georgia Nicolson! I couldn't resist!)

I took the letter over to the main room with me and opened it.

Robin: "hey Raven, who was at the door?"

I didn't answer back. I was just staring at the letter in my hand.

Robin: "Raven? Are you ok?"

I just stared at it.

Robin: "Raven, what is it?"

Me: "t…th…the l… l… letter…"

Dun dun dun! A chiffie guys! Ahhhhhh ! Sorry about that ! i hope you liked it. Ok, so who thought that Kid Flash was totally hott in that new episode? Um totally me! Not kidding! Like he was like majorly adorable! Like I'm in love with him now! Seriously! Anyway, I was really in the Christmas mood today, so I decided to write the beginning of my Christmas part. I hope it wasn't too boring. Cuz like I wasn't in such a hyper mood. I usually am, but with all the mid-terms and lack of sleep and trying to find a date for the Christmas Dance I haven't been hyper enough in like a week. I got the idea for the Christmas card from this fan art drawing I saw.

Anyway. Please review! I love hearing from y'all! Please review! It makes me feel so loved!

Oh! And I want to let y'all know that this was kinda a filler Chappie. I really wanted it to end in a cliffie, cuz I really wanted that! Ooh… The suspense! Anyway. The next Chappie will be out really soon! I promise. I just need to finish drawing some of the 'special outfits' that they wear. cuz like I draw that kind of stuff out!

Please review!

V


	9. Dresses and Stupid Guards

Hey guys. Sorry about the shortness of the last few chappies! But this one is gonna be really long! Hope you like it!

Oh and sorry for the longness of the author's notes at the beginning and end, I really have to be better about that.

And thanks to SweetNCrazieSugarmuffin for being the only person to review.

ChApPiE 9 Dresses and Stupid Guards 

_Last time:_

_Robin: "Raven what's wrong?"_

_Me: "t…th…the…l..l..letter…"_

Journal,

What? No! It can't be. Not now! I don't know how to tell them yet. I'm not ready! No no no no!

Robin: "what about the letter?"

Me: "Iiit's from home… from… Azarath… from the Queen…"

BB: "the Queen? What's the Queen of Azarath writing to you about?"

Me: " I'm invited to the annual Christmas and Princess' Birthday Ball."

Wonder: "the princess' ball? But raven, you…"

Me: "YES! The princess' ball! The _Princess of Azarath's _birthday ball."

Oh come on Wonder. Get it through your head!

Wonder: "ooh! The _princess of azarath's _ball. I get it!"

Robin: "so you got invited to the Christmas ball. So what? Why are you so shaken about it?"

I have to get back to myself.

Me: "nothing. I just wasn't expecting it, that's all."

Whew! That was a pretty good cover-up if I do say so myself!

Me: "ok, guys! You know what this means…"

Star: "we must go…"

All girls together: "SHOPPING!"

All guys: "awww Man!"

IN THE CAR:

_I love the mall! Mall-y mall-y mall-y! _

journal,

yay! Finally made it to the mall! Woo hoo!

Me: "ok, so guys, you're gonna need black tux's and girls, we're gonna need some formal gowns!"

Jinx: "ok, we're gonna meet back here at 3:00, K?"

Terra: "ready, set, GO!"

Journal,

We couldn't stop walking by Abercrombie to see the male model inside. Gawd! He was fricken HOTT! Like I'm not kidding you! He was uber-tanned and he had the sexiest six-pack I've ever seen. And he wasn't wearing a shirt. No not at all! I was so excited! He was a magnet to all people of the female persuasion. Girls from all over were like flocking to him.

Wonder: "must …see…if…abs… real…"

Me: "must… poke… abs…"

We are walking over to the store with fingers poking out and wide eyes, having a strong urge to poke at his sexy abs.

Terra: "gawwwww………."

She was drooling by now.

Star: "yes… I do believe he is what you would call 'FRICKEN' HOTT!"

Jinx: "uh huh!…. drools while nodding head

We sat and drooled over him for ages until some other entranced girl bumped into me, knocking me out of my trance.

Me: "ok, guys I shake each person, un-trancing them we really need to get back to our dress shopping.

Terra: "ya, you're right."

Sadly we all had to leave the beautiful sight that is the Abercrombie model and go to find dresses.

Since Star was a princess, she already had one, and Wonder and I both had dresses back home in Azarath, we were only shopping for Terra and Jinx.

Jinx: "does this dress make my butt look big?"

She was trying on a huge puffy prom dress with padding everywhere.

All of us: "um…. Yes."

Jinx: "I thought so!"

Terra: "what about me? Does this dress show too much cleavage?"

She was wearing a slinky little dress with a huge swooped neck that went to right under the breasts.

All of us: "um… ya."

They went to try on their next dresses.

Jinx: "what abut this one?"

She was wearing a long, slinky, sleeveless dress with black lace at the top. (A/n: like the dress that my mom wants me to wear to my Christmas dance!)

All of us: "ewwwwwww! Jinx! Take it off! It's horrible!"

Me: "way too tight."

Star: "way too clingy."

Terra: "and it's just plain ugly!"

Jinx: "I know, I don't really like it either."

Terra: "but what about this one for me?"

She had on a strapless dress that flared out a lot at the bottom. It was black and along the bottom and running up the middle of the dress was a giant white ribbon that started out really fat but got thinner at the top and ended in a bow just off center right under the waist.

Jinx: "wow! Terra! That is a beautiful dress!"

Star: "yes, she is right. And you look most lovely in it as well."

Wonder: "ya, I'm totally in love with it!"

Me: "it's fantabulous!"

Now only Jinx's dress was left.

Jinx: "how's this ladies?"

She was wearing a dress that went to the floor and flared out at the bottom. It would have been strapless if it wasn't for the two thin black chords that acted as straps. There was a thin pink ribbon sewn onto the dress over the breast and divided it into three sections and the rest of the dress into 3 longer sections. It was white on the top outer sections and black in the middle top sections; and the bottom part was black on the outer sections and white in the middle.

She had on a creamy white silk strapless dress with black lace in a pattern around the top. It went to the floor, but when it was picked up, it had black mesh on the bottom making it flare out as well. It had a black ribbon around the waist tied in a bow.

Me: "Jinx, that dress is definitely the one!"

Star: "yes, I must agree."

Wonder: "so totally!"

Terra: "you look great in it Jinx!"

We got the dresses and we left the store.

Jinx: "we've got some time left before we have to meet the guys. Why don't we do some Christmas shopping?"

Wonder: "ya, that's a great idea!"

We decided to go our separate ways. 1st I went to Nordstrom and bought a pair of gold chandelier earrings for Star, new star shaped belt buckle for Wonder, a set of fancy hair barrettes for Terra, a necklace with a sliver J on it for Jinx, and an adorable black and gold clutch for Bee.

Then as I was walking past Charlotte Russe, I saw that they were having a sale on thongs, so I went in and bought everyone a pair of thongs as well, you know as gag-gifts. Terra's was white with puffballs, Star's was pink and sparkly with fur trimming, Jinx's was black with pom poms on it, and Wonder's was purple with polka dots and bows. I would have gotten one for Bee too, but then I imagined her opening the gift at the Titans East tower with only guys around. She would kill me!

Now the hard part was finding the gifts for the guys. I mean, what do guys like to do. I don't really know. I've never been a guy before (and I never will be, unless that is, that I get a sex change, but I highly doubt that will ever happen). BB would probably like a video game, Cy would like a tool belt so that he doesn't have to have me handing him everything, I think I'll get Speedy a leather polishing kit for his quiver thingy (A/n: I think that's what the little arrow holder thing-er-ma-jigger is called.), and I'll get Aqualad a waterproof storage-like thingy to put on his leg for his little underwater weapons.

But I wanted something really special for Robin. I kinda wanted to show him that I was interested in him, but not make it obvious that I liked him. But what should I get! Ugh! Why does this have to be so hard?

journal,

I've found the PERFECT gift for Robin. It's the greatest gift ever! He's so gonna love it! I just know it!

''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Ohmigawsh! Is it 3:00 already! I really have meet up with everyone else!

Wait…. Where exactly are we meeting? We never set that up!

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---- --- -- -- -- - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - ---- -- - -

Me (calling robin): "robin! It's raven! Where exactly are we meeting?"

Robin: "in the food court at Starbucks."

Me: "ok, got it!"

I went to the Starbucks to find a group of girls gathered around Robin. God! It was the Abercrombie model all over again! And Robin even has a shirt on for God's sake!

Crazed fan girl: "ohmigawd! It's Robin! He's so hott!"

Crazed fan girl #2: "ohmigawd yes! Ahhhhhh! MARRY ME ROBIN!"

Wow! This is really sad! I had to do something. I couldn't let Robin get stampeded by crazed fan girls of the sun!

Me: "OH MI GAWD! DID YOU HEAR THAT THE ABERCROMBIE MODEL IS STRIPPING FOR EVERYONE IN THE STORE!"

Crazed fan girls: "ahhhhhhhhhh! Where? We must go seeeee! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Robin: "thanks Rae. I couldn't take it any longer!"

Me: "no problem. That's got to get annoying some times, right?"

Robin: " ya! But hey, I can't help it if the ladies cant get enough of the Rob-ster and his sexy charm!"

"""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""

Once we were back home, I had to tell everyone to go and get ready for our trip to Azarath.

Me: "ok, guys. We all have to go and pack now. We're gonna have to go to Azarath the day after tomorrow, k? We'll be there for about 4 days. So that's how much you'll need to pack."

I went up to my room and decided to wrap the presents that I had gotten for everyone. I started taking out all the clothes I would need for the trip.

Lets see…

Jeans… check

Shirts… check

Skirts… check

Shoes… check

Uniform… check

Sweaters… check

Jacket… check

Make-up… check

PJs… check

All the other stuff that is pointless to list… check

I have a huge-ass pile of clothes on my bed. Now to find a bag big enough to fit all of this in.

Ah ha! I found a bag.

Dang it! Not everything fits. Oh well, I guess I'll just take an other bag.

There we go. Now I have two bags that are filled to the exploding point. Dang it! I forgot to put the presents in the bags. I guess I'm gonna need another bag.

Finally everything packed. Wait did I pack everything?

Oh well, if I forgot something then I'll just wear something from my closet at home. I mean, I have a huge closet full of clothes back at home.

Well, I'm really tired. I'm gonna go to sleep! Ciao!

Journal,

I'm excited! We're going to Azarath tomorrow! I'll get to go home. Today Wonder and I spent all day telling stories about when we were little growing up in Azarath. I really wanted to see all the people again. All the townspeople, but most importantly, my mother. I really miss her.

journal,

ahhhhhhhhhh! We're going to Azarath! We're going to Azarath! We're going to Azarath! We're going to Azarath! We're going to Azarath! We're going to Azarath! We're going to Azarath! We're going to Azarath! We're going to Azarath! Yay!

robin: "hey Raven. How are we going to get to Azarath? I mean, I don't think the T-ship can travel inter-dimensionally."

Me: "don't worry. Wonder and I are gonna get us all there."

Wonder: " ya, Raven is a fricken sorceress-like thingy and I have mystical moon powers, in case you've forgotten. And it doesn't hurt that Raven is the…

Me: "Wonder! No! Not now! Lets get ready. Everyone get your bags."

BB: "Dang! What did you chicks pack in those things? Your entire closet?"

He kinda had a point. The only thing the guys had was a duffle and a suit bag for their tuxes. Compared to the girls who each had at least 3 bags. Terra had 4.

Terra: "no, don't be silly. I only packed half of it. DUH!"

BB: "right….."

Me: "ok, y'all! Gather round. Wonder, place the powder around us."

Wonder put the silver powder around all of us in a circle.

Me: "hold on tight. Ready?"

Wonder and I together: "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Eterna Implora Quiette. Azarath. Azarath. Azarath!"

(A/n: sorry guys. I don't know the words, so I just made them up as I went along. Don't get mad! Get glad!)

We were zooming through a vortex of pinks, and purples, and silvers. Then we crash-landed on a patch of grass.

There standing on a tall hill was the castle. It was tall, and smooth, and silver. There were turrets and turrets topped with deep purple and chrome colored peaks. The cobblestone walkway led all the way up to the castle front door, twisting and turning as it ascended up the hill. The sight was great to see once more.

Me: "Welcome, everyone… to Azarath!"

We walked up the twisting path up the hill to the castle front doors. I was starting to get really nervous.

Robin (catching up to me): "Rae, you're really quiet. Is something bothering you?"

Me: "no. I'm just nervous about meeting the Queen, that's all."

Robin: "oh, alright. Well, just making sure you're ok."

Normally I would be so overjoyed to hear that Robin is worried about me, but I was too nervous to even think straight.

We finally reached the castle doors. There was a giant white bird on them, just like there's always been. There were two bulky looking guards standing outside the doors. They walked up to us and told us to stop.

Stupid guard #1: "you may not enter the castle today."

Stupid guard #2: "ya, visiting time is over, there will be no more guided tours today."

Robin: "we're not here to go on a guided tour, we're here to see the Queen."

The guards chuckled to one another: "and just who gives you permission to see the Queen?"

Me (walking up to the front of the group with Wonder): "we do."

The guards looked at us with huge eyes.

Stupid guard #1: "um yes sorry. Mistress Wonder, Mistress Raven."

Stupid guard #2: "ya, we didn't know it was you."

Me: "well, now you do."

Wonder: "if you would be ever-so-kind as to open up the door for us and tell the Queen that we are here."

Stupid guard #2: "yes milady." (He turned around to open the door.)

Stupid guard #1: "right away milady." (He turned around to help and then walked in through the doors to go and alert the Queen.)

There was a grand entrance hall with white marble pillars lining the hall. There was a stone floor and a beautiful mosaic center decoration on the ground of a white bird, it's wings outstretched. On the opposite end of the hall there was another set of doors, but these were made of oak. Raven knew that these led to the throne room.

We walked down the long hallway and passed by an entrance to another room. We just caught a glimpse of it, but knew it immediately to be the ballroom.

We had finally reached the oak doors and then stupid guard #1 opened them.

Stupid guard #1: "The Queen of Azarath."

We all bowed to her. Well, the guys did, us girls curtsied. Because girls don't bow, that would just be weird.

But I didn't curtsy. I couldn't take my eyes off the Queen. I had tears welling up in my eyes, ready to spill out. Now all my friends were looking at me with awed expressions. I knew what was going through their heads 'Who is she to not bow to the Queen.'

Queen: "welcome back, Raven. We've all missed you."

I couldn't hold it back any longer. I let my tears out and I ran up and hugged the Queen, crying on her shoulder.

Me: "I've missed you too Mammah."

ok y'all! This chappie was way longer than the others. I was just gonna write the next part attached to it because it's so short but I added more to it just to make it longer.

PLEASE REVIEW! Make me feel loved people. Come on, you know you want to…

Hope you liked it! Read the next chappie! I posted it at the same time so yay!

REVIEW OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND MAKE YOU!


	10. Old Friend and MotherDaughter Bonding

Ok y'all I've heard that we're not allowed to reply in the chapters anymore so I guess I wont…. Even though it makes me really sad, because I love replying to all the reviews.

But just a little shout-out to **raven'smylife** for giving me the great idea of changing part of the Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer song. It's really funny! I love it!

ChApPiE 10 An Old Friend and Mother/Daughter Bonding 

Journal,

Ahhhhhhhhhh! I'm so excited! I haven't seen him in over 3 years. It's so great to see him again! You don't know who I'm talking about to you? Well let me start from the beginning. Now where did I leave off? Oh yes…

Me: "I've missed you too Mammah!"

I hugged my mother for what seemed like forever. Then I remembered I needed to introduce my friends.

Me: "Mammah, I'd like to introduce you to my friends… Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, princess of Tamaran, Terra, Jinx, and I believe you remember Wonder."

Wonder: "hi, Mrs. Roth."

Mother: "hello Wonder. Hello Friends of Raven."

Me: "and guys, I'd like to introduce you to my mom."

They all just stared at me with wide eyes, except for Wonder because she already knew.

BB: "so if your mom's the Queen then that means that you're the…"

Robin: "princess?…"

Me: (a bit nervous now) um… ya. Did I forget to mention that to y'all?"

Jinx: "um… YES! And we thought we were your friends. Gosh!"

I knew she was just kidding though. You could tell by her joking smile.

Mother: "well, now that we're all introduced, there's someone that just arrived about an hour ago for you Rae. He says he's a dear friend of yours."

Me: "well, who could that b……"

I was cut off as a _zwoosh _was heard behind us. We all turned around to see what made the noise.

_Zwoosh_

There it was again but coming from where we had just been looking before we turned to see what made the previous zwoosh-ing noise.

_Zwoosh_

This one went right in front of me and turned me around. When I had finally stopped spinning I looked down to see a pink rose in my hand. This could only mean one thing. But it couldn't be… I hadn't… not in ages… could he?…

Voice: "long time no see, huh Rae?"

I turned around to see. Leaning against a pillar with his arms and legs crossed was…

Me: "KID FLASH!"

I ran across the room to him. Ugh! No way! It wasn't him, was it? I hadn't seen him for at least 3 years. But there he was. One of my best friends in the whole wide world was right there.

I ran up and gave him a full-frontal hug. He put his arms around me and spun me around like a big brother would. Wow! He had really changed. He was a lot taller that I remembered him and he had definitely matured. He was really built now too. Like no kidding. I've gotta admit, he was pretty darn hott.

He finally stopped spinning me around and I let him go.

Me: "wow! I haven't seen you in ages. You've really changed."

Flash: "you've changed too Rae. You've gotten way prettier than when I last saw you; and that's saying something."

He smiled his trademark smile at me.

Me: "oh you never give up do you?"

Flash: "nope."

Me: "ugh. The same ol' Kid Flash I remember. So how've things been going?"

Flash: "really well. I've gone solo now."

Me: "really. Separated from the great and powerful Flash now have we?"

Flash: "yup. And I see you've joined a new team."

Me: "oh right let me introduce you."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to where all my friends were staring confusedly at me.

Me: "guys this is Kid Flash; Flash, this is Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, Wonder, again whom I believe you remember, Terra, and Jin…"

Flash: "JINX! No way! I see you've quit the H.I.V.E five, or more like 6, but I guess they're 5 now that you've left."

Jinx: (blushing and looking down at the ground) "ya. Things just weren't working out. You were right (see looked up) they didn't listen to me."

Me: (now really really confused) "y…you guys know each other?"

Flash: "yup. Back when y'all were fighting the Brotherhood of Evil and she was still a bad guy and all."

Jinx: nodded her head

Me: "oh, well, that's cool then… sooo……"

Mother: "what about I show you where your rooms are so that you can unpack and rest a while before dinner."

Me: "sure. That sounds like a good idea."

Mother got down from the throne platform and led us all to the entrance hall. She led the way as we went towards the stairs and the rooms. BB and Cy were looking very interestedly at everything, Wonder was telling all the girls about some of the incidents that happened in some of the rooms, and Jinx and Kid Flash were talking coughcoughFLIRTINGcoughcough in the back.

Robin: (catching up with me) "why didn't you tell us you were a princess?"

Me: "you never asked."

Robin: "Raven…."

Me: "well, I thought you guys would laugh at me. I mean, y'all don't really know me as the 'princess' type."

Robin: "I guess you're right, but I wouldn't have laughed at you. I think it's cool and all."

Me: "ya, sure. You're just saying that to make me feel better."

Robin: "no I'm not! I really mean it!"

Me: "sure you do Robin."

Robin: "I d…"

Wonder: "OOER! And that's the room where I walked in on Raven and Kid Flash making-out after the Christmas party."

I nearly fell down with the shock of it all. The whole group went really quiet and everyone stopped in their tracks. Robin's eyes popped open and so did Jinx's. Terra, Beast Boy, and Cy were giggling, well not actually giggling because guys don't actually giggle, but like I don't know the male version of giggling so ya… they were giggling; and Flash was staring at me with an 'I don't know what to do. Help me!' look on his face. Thanks Wonder. And right in front of my mom too. Thanks. I sent her a death ray.

Wonder: "woops! Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that. Shutting up now."

Robin: "y…you and… and… k…k…id… fl…"

Me: "we were dating at the time." I said that really quickly. Flash nodded in response.

Jinx: "you two d…d…dated?"

Flash: "ya."

Me: "for… 7 months. But that was a long time ago."

Flash: "ya. I _really_ long time ago."

Me: "ya. We're just really good friends now, right?"

Flash: "ya. Just good friends, that's right Ravey-Gravey."

He realized what he'd just said and slapped his forehead. BB, Cy, Terra, Star, and Wonder all giggled.

Robin and Jinx together: " Ravey-Gravey?"

Me: (hissing through my teeth at him) "not a good time for the pet name!"

Jinx: "you still use your pet name for her!"

Flash: (getting really red and flustered now) "no, no, I don't. really. I have proof. Help me out here Wonder-Cakes!"

Not a good move Flash, not a good move.

Jinx: "WONDER-CAKES! Are you gonna tell me that you went out with her too?"

Flash: "only for a month!"

It's like watching a train wreck, very slowly.

Jinx: "ONLY A MONTH! You are such a little player! I can't believe you!"

With that, she turned around, hitting him in the face with her ponytail, and walked to the other side of the group away from him.

Mother: "um…. These are your rooms. Boy's you'll be on this side of the hall, girls on this side. Raven, Wonder, you'll get your old rooms. Get settled. Dinner is in an hour and a half."

Jinx stormed into her room and closed the door behind her.

Cy: "I call this room."

BB: "no fair, I wanted that room!"

Everyone else picked their own rooms, and Wonder went to go comfort Jinx. It was only Kid Flash and I left in the hallway.

Me: "I'm… sorry about all the trouble this has caused. I'll go and talk to her later."

Flash: (looking at the door that hid him from Jinx) "sure… whatever… thanks Rae."

I walked into my room and watched him just standing there, saddened and dejected. It's one of the only times I've seen Kid Flash that upset. At last I saw him take a red rose out of his pocket and leave it at the door and walk off to his own room.

I looked around my room. It was just how I remembered it. There was a giant bed against the right wall with four golden posts and a dark blue canopy. The sheets were different shades of dark blue with magenta pillows. There was an elaborate glass door that led to the balcony against the farthest wall and a sitting area in one corner and a huge mahogany and gold encrusted wardrobe for all the formal dresses and the door to the huge walk-in closet on the opposite wall. And of course painted against the wall with the door was a huge dark blue raven. (A/N: think of the shape of Raven's soul-self.)

Me: "I guess it's time to unpack!"

I was almost finished unpacking when there was a knock on my door.

Me: "come in."

It was Jinx.

Jinx: "hey raven, can I talk to you?"

Me: "sure. What about?"

Jinx: "um… about… Kid Flash…"

I should have guessed that's what she wanted to talk about.

Me: "look, Jinx. We dated a really long time ago. We've both gotten over it. We seriously are just good friends now. And the same goes for Wonder. They actually went out before I went out with him."

Jinx: "ya, I know. Wonder told me. I just don't know. I mean he's dated so many people that I don't want to be just any other girl he gets."

Me: "you don't have to worry about that. He's a really good guy. And I think you're getting the wrong impression of him. He and Wonder went out when they were 12 years old. And I went out with him when I was 14 when we were a team together. And we are the only two girlfriends he's ever had in his life. So he's not some kind of pimp or anything."

Jinx: "but he's always flirting with girls and all these girls like him and…"

Me: "but he's never actually liked them. He's just playing along. And come on! What would any other hormonal teenage boy do? Just look at Beast Boy for God's sake!"

Jinx: "I guess you're right."

Me: "and after you stormed off, I've never seen him look that sad in his life."

Jinx: "I guess I really should apologize. I was kinda over-reacting."

Me: "well, save it 'til later because dinner is in like 10 minutes."

She left and I started getting ready for dinner.

Dinner was really good. But what really made the show was Jinx finally apologizing to Flash. Here's what happened.

Nothing really was happening and it was really kinda quiet because everyone was watching Jinx and Flash who were sitting across from each other. Jinx was ignoring him, and he was looking at her sadly. Dinner was turkey and mashed potatoes and corn and all those other turkey side dishes. Kid Flash was the first to break the silence.

Flash: "hey Raven, pass the gravy please."

He noticed a second too late that it was the wrong thing to say.

Jinx: "Gawd, rub it in why don't you. Why don't you just run off to your little closet and make-out with her and just leave me alone already!"

She excused herself and stormed out of the dining hall. But just as she was about to reach the door, Kid Flash ran up in front of her and blocked her path.

Jinx: "would you move already!"

Flash: "no, I don't think I will." His trademark smile was out again for the first time since their argument started.

Jinx: "and why not?"

Flash: (pointed to something above their heads) "look."

Jinx: (looking up) "mistletoe. So what?"

Flash: "so it means I owe you a kiss."

Jinx: "dream on lover bo…"

She had looked down from the mistletoe to see Kid Flash standing in front of her with a Hershey's kiss in his out-stretched hand.

Jinx looked from the kiss in his hand to his face, which was in its usual smile.

Flash: "a peace offering."

She gave him a soft smile and then grabbed the back of his head with her hand and kissed him. His eyes bugged out for a second but then he put his arms around her waist. After what seemed like forever, they broke apart. Both smiled at each other.

Mother: "well, now that that problem is solved, I guess we can eat a tension-free meal now."

journal,

ok, so I was sitting in my room getting ready for bed when there's a knock at my door.

Me: "come in."

The door opens and it's mother.

Mother: "hello Raven. Do you mind if we catch up on stuff?"

Me: "oh, Oh no. of course. Come in."

She sits down on my bed across from me and we start to talk."

Me: "so what did you want to talk about?"

Mother: "everything. Tell me about all your new friends, all the gossip. You know…that kind of stuff."

Me: "ok. First there's Starfire. She's the princess of Tamaran, but we didn't know that for a really long time. she was the only other girl on the team for a really long time. She's kinda ditsy and really girly. She went out with Robin for like a year and a half. Then there's Terra. She randomly came and then she randomly left. Then she randomly came back but randomly joined our enemy and betrayed us. But then she randomly went good again and even more randomly turned to stone. Then she all of the sudden randomly came back to life and is dating Beast Boy.

Mother: "wow! So I guess she's kinda random?"

Me: "ya. You could say so."

Mother: "well tell me more."

Me: "well there's Jinx, who used to be a bad guy but then turned good because of Kid Flash and now apparently they're dating. Then there's Cyborg, or Cy. He's kinda like a big brother figure to all of us because he's older and all that jazz. He's like obsessed with his car and mechanical stuff like that. Then there's Beast Boy, or BB. He's really funny, but I won't tell him that because he would totally get all full of himself and stuff. I used to have an itty-bitty little crush on him when Terra first came around and I was really jealous, but I don't like him anymore.

Mother: "well, now what about that Robin fellow?"

Me: "well, Robin is our leader. He gets totally obsessed about some criminals and he's kinda hard-core and all that. But he's really sweet and nice and caring and… well, he's pretty fricken hott!"

Mother: "hmmmm. I seee… but do you like him?"

Me: "well, ya. I mean he's one of my best friends isn't he?"

Mother: "you know what I mean."

Dang. She's figured me out. No way to beat around the bush this time.

Me: "well… yes…"

Mother: "I _knew _it! You two look so cute together. You really do."

Well that was completely in the norm and all…. I didn't expect that coming from my mother.

Me: "um… thank you?"

Mother: "yes, you should do anything in your power to get him, if that's what you want, honey."

Me: "wow, mammah this is really unexpected. Especially coming from you."

Mother: "I know. Now I should leave so that you can get some rest. You're gonna need to be fully awake for the party tomorrow. Night Rae."

Me: "night Mammah."

OK, just so that no one's confused I wrote out the whole history of like Raven and Wonder and Kid Flash, because it even confuses me sometimes.

Raven and Wonder grew up on Azarath together in the Palace. But Wonder went to Earth for a while on a secret mission to scout out the place that Raven was gonna destroy. On her little mission, she met Kid Flash and they dated for a month. (I mean they were 12 at the time and she was only gonna be there for a short time, how long could the thing last anyway?) But she came back to Azarath. When Raven went to Earth, she met up with Kid Flash because Wonder had made the arrangements, so they were a team for some time and dated for 7 months. While they were dating she took him to Azarath to introduce him to her mother. But soon after their break up, their team (which was just them two) split up too. She joined the Titans and y'all know the story from there.

Well, I hope y'all liked it! And I hope the summary of Raven/wonder/kid flash helped a little bit.

PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER!


	11. Christmas in Azarath

Ohmigawsh! People I am so sorry for not updating in forever! I was writing this chapter on my home computer but then it crashed and I've had a lot of work and stuff to do. Then my lap top was on virus warning so I was too scared to even open it for the longest time. I've started drivers' Ed and I'm trying to get into honors chemistry so I need to get uber high grades in biology and math. And then we're learning our recital dances in dance, and I have to exercise my butt off cuz dance team tryouts are in a month and a half and I'm totally out shape (at least by my standards)And then my friend and I decided to work on a Harry Potter fic, and then I had to edit that too along with writing this. And then we went skiing for spring break and I couldn't take my lap top with me cuz it would be too heavy and it wouldn't get internet access. And I really need a facial! Ugh! Again, I'm so so so so so sorry! I'll try to make these next few chapters as awesome as possible.

So yay for an extremely late Christmas!

Chappie 11 (finally)

Christmas in Azarath

a.k.a: on the fast train to cliché-ville

Journal,

Jeepers! I'm tired! What day is it? Must go check calendar ………

Ohmigawsh! IT'S DECEMBER 24TH! Ahhhhhhhhhh! That's the day of the ball! Ahhhhhhhhh! I'm gonna need to start getting ready….

Right after I go eat breakfast. I'm hungry.

---- --- --- -- --- -- --- --- ---

Yummy! I love breakfast.

Ooh look! Waffles!

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Alright. Now that breakfast is out of the way, I have to go pick out a dress for tonight. I need Wonder to come in here and help me pick out my dress.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Wonder: "Let's see. This one….."

Me: "Ewww."

Wonder: "This one?"

Me: "Double ewwww!"

Wonder: "How about this one?"

Me: "it looks like a cabbage!"

Wonder: "ooh! This one Rae!"

Me: "it looks like a cabbage with wings!"

Wonder: "ok, do you want me to help you or not?"

Me: "oh course I want you to help me."

Wonder looked deeply into my closet to find the perfect dress for me to wear tonight. It needed to be perfect. After all it was my re introduction to the Azatherianian people and my perfect day to impress Robin.

Wonder: "ah ha! This one is perfect. What do you think Rae?"

She pulled out a full-length-but-might-drag-on-the-floor-a-little-bit midnight blue dress. It was flowy but not too flowy and it flared out. Around the hips was a huge silver metal belt like thingy that curved down into a point at the middle. It had a low neck line and a low back as well. The top of the sleeves went off the shoulders and ended in a point and a band around my middle finger. Attached to the back was a cape like thingy that had an extremely long train. The outside of the cape was the same midnight blue as the dress but the inside had kind of a silver vibe to it. It hung loosely off the end of the shoulders and dipped down in the back a little bit too.

Me: "Ohmigawsh! Wonder! This is amazing! It's perfect!"

Wonder: "thank you. Thank you very much! I am a proven fashionista!"

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Put on huge ass curlers. They're really annoying but if it's for the outfit…

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -

Ugh! Applying make up! Gosh! It sure does take forever! My gawd! I'm never gonna be done! Ugh!

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Finally done! Must go through check list…

Black eyeliner… check!

Silver eyeliner in corner… check!

Black fake eyelashes… check!

Silver/grey/slight shimmer eye shadow… check!

Flawless foundation… check!

Light pinkish brown blush… check!

Dang! I forgot lipstick and gloss. Hmm… how about a very light almost nude lipstick and a slightly shimmery gloss. Don't want to look too glossed up. That looks totally poser-ish!

Fin! At last! I'm finished!

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Oops. Almost forgot shoes. Let's see…. Ooh! How about these silver strappy heels? Yes! Perfect! They match!

How much time do I have left? Ohmigawsh! 30 minutes! And I still have to put on my dress and finish my hair!

--- --- --- --- --- --- -- ---

Finally have the dress on. Wonder was right! It looks seriously awesome! I feel like Cinderella! Er… kinda. But I don't have an evil step mom or step sisters and I'm not going to the ball to meet a prince and I don't have a fairy god mother and I don't have to be back at my room by midnight…

But other than that I feel like Cinderella with hair rollers. HAIR ROLLERS! I still haven't taken them out! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

---- --- --- --- -- --- --- -- ---

Ok. Have the rollers out and my hair looks awesome! But I don't want to wear it down so I put it up in kind of a loose and elegant ponytail looking thing with about a million bobby pins and a banana clip. I have a few hairs loosely to the side in a sort of side thing. It looks pretty hott! Yay!

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Mother: "Raven! Get down here right now! the ball's about to start we still need to prepare your entrance!"

Me: "Coming mother! I'm almost done!"

I checked my self in the mirror one last time and then opened the door to go downstairs.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

So I practically ran out of my room. Well of course I didn't really run out of it, cuz if I did then I would have messed up my hair or I could have broken a heel.

I met a really annoyed butler.

Annoyed butler: "Are you finally done?'

Me: "um… if I wasn't would I be out here trying to get down stairs?"

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --

Annoyed butler: "introducing the very over due Princess Raven."

I walked down the stairs and glared at the really annoyed butler.

Flash: (wolf call)

Me: "I heard you Kid Flash!"

I looked down to see what everyone was wearing. Kid Flash was wearing a pretty awesome looking black tux. In fact, all the guys were wearing black tuxes. There's not much option when you're a guy now is there. Well, Robin was wearing his mask.

Does he ever take that thing off? Does he like shower in it or something. Cuz like that would be slightly creepy. Doesn't he wear it so no one knows who he really is? But like what kind of perverted villain will go in on his shower session just to see what his eyes look like!

Cy: "Dang Rae, you look hott!"

BB: "Sexy even." He winked at me. Terra rolled her eyes.

Robin: "wow….. Raven… you look…"

Me: "It's alright if you hate it." Maybe if I just keep this up he'll tell me I look pretty too. That's the fuel every girl thrives off of.

Robin: "NO! You look… amazing."

See I knew he was going to do that. Awwwwww! That was so cute and cliché, all that's needed now was for me to blush. But I won't, cuz I'm stronger than that.

Me: "thank you."

Wonder: "Told you that dress was awesome Rae!"

She was wearing a floor length emerald dress that had a very deep neck. Right under the bust (which is also where the neckline ended) there was a large emerald pendant, and the dress was bunched up in like a little fashionable thing around it. The middle was a lighter green and it had no sleeves, but it wasn't a strapless.

Me: "That's a pretty awesome dress too, Wonder."

Me (again): "Ooh! Star, I'm like in love with your dress."

Star: "Thank you friend Raven. I think your dress is pretty as well."

Star's dress was a kind of plumb color. But in the middle was a large area of crimson velvet. It had a square neck with gold lining and the bust was laced with a gold cord. And it had long sleeves that flared out at the hands. And well duh, it went to the floor.

Jinx's and Terra looked amazing in their dresses. (A/N: I'm not gonna tell what they're wearing cuz I mentioned it before in another chapter, and I don't want to have to re write it.)

Mother: "Alright, now that my daughter had been kind enough to join us, I say it's time we get started. Raven, you're just gonna enter with someone in the back. He's gonna take you up to the platform, and you're gonna get crowned. Got it?"

Um….. what?

Me: "ya. I got it."

Mother: "alright. Now to pair you all up. Lets see… Mr. Beast Boy with Miss. Terra I think…"

She wove around us and paired us up.

"Mr. Flash with Miss. Princess Starfire. You two would look great with your red hair together."

She pushed them together.

"Now let's see, what about Mr. Cyborg with Misses Wonder and Jinx. Great darlings…"

Ok, so that leaves…. Oh no. Mother…..

Mother: "And Raven with Mr. Robin."

Oh that was sneaky mom, very sneaky! Thanks. Thanks a lot. Well, look on the bright side; I get to walk into the ball with Robin. It's pretty exciting!

--- --- ---- --- --- --- ---

Ok, I just walked in. That was really creepy. But Robin was so sweet and he squeezed my arm and made me feel better. Just knowing that he was gonna be there in case I fainted made me feel way better.

Then I went up to the platform thingy and got crowned. Well it's not technically getting crowned cuz like it's just kinda putting a tiara on my head to symbolize that I'm the Princess. Ooh! Big whoop! I didn't make up these traditions!

But the tiara was really cute though. It was silver (which was good cuz it matched my dress) and it had a little woven sticking up crown thing in the front. (A/N: think like a normal tiara, not a band tiara)

Now I'm really bored and sitting at the head table waiting for Robin to ask me to dance.

--- ------ ------ --- --- --- --- ---

Robin: "Hey Raven."

Me: "Hey."

Robin: "What are you doing?"

Waiting for you to ask me to dance.

Me: "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm bored."

Robin: "well, it would be more fun if you danced."

Me: "well, in case you haven't noticed, no one has asked me to dance yet."

Robin: "then I guess I'll be the first. Care to dance milady."

He bowed like an idiot, but it was strangely cute.

Me (after rolling my eyes playfully at him): "why of course kind sir."

We went out to the dance floor.

Me: "let me warn you. I'm not that great of a dancer."

Robin: "well neither am I. we'll be just a badly dancing couple."

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Right as we got out, a slower song started being played by the band. Ohmigawd! I've been sucked into cliché-ville! This is crazy!

Robin: "you lied Raven, you're a great dancer."

Me: "you're not too bad yourself."

Wow! Another clichéd line! This is a never-ending night of clichés.

Robin: "so do you like being back home?"

Me: "well, I mean I miss my mom, but Jump and the Tower are really my home."

Robin: "wow Rae that was really profound." He said in mock-awed-ness

Me: "and since when have I not been 'profound' Boy Wonder?"

He laughed. 'I like his laugh. It's laugh-y!'

Robin: "awwww! Thanks Rae. That makes me feel loved."

'Whoops! Had I said the thing about his laugh being laugh-y out loud?'

Robin: "ya, you did."

'Damn! What else did I say out loud?'

Robin: "nothing else."

'Dang it! Again! Why don't I just stop thinking and say everything in my head out loud!'

Robin: "I don't know, but I think it's cute."

Was it just me or was he getting closer? He was really close, but not too close for comfort. I don't think that's physically possible. Life is good when Robin is around.

Just as he was getting really, really close, the song ended and they started playing another one, which apparently brought Robin out of some sort of reverie, so he just said "bye Rae", and left!

Woah! What in the name of all that is good and waffles was that all about!

--- --- --- --- ------ --- --- --- ---

So now I'm sitting with Jinx at the High Table.

Random really old ambassador: "Would you care to dance Your Highness?"

Um… yes. I really would care. But I must put on a fake smile anyway.

Me: "Of course."

I look desperately over towards Jinx. AND SHE'S LAUGHING AT ME! Rude much!

I walk out with him to the dance floor. Ok, just try to stay as far away from him as physically possible and still consider it dancing.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Ok, eww! He is getting closer! Ohmigawsh! He's getting closer! What do I do! Eek eek! Help me!

Ok, now seriously! Your hand needs to go higher up. You just definitely put it lower! NASTY!

Ok, no! That was definitely WAY too low for comfort!

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

HA! Then he went up to Jinx and asked her to dance too! HA! That's what you get for laughing at me you laughing … laugher! HA!

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Ohmigawd! That nasty little ambassador is totally pulling Jinx closer and his hands are definitely moving lower. This wouldn't be so gross if he wasn't soooooo old!

--- --- --- --- --- --- --

OHMIGAWD! HE JUST GRABBED JINX'S BUTT!

--- --- --- --- --- ---

She slapped him. Go Jinx!

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Jinx walked up to me and we shared a knowing stare before:

Me and Jinx: "EWW! EWW! EWW! EWW! EWW! EWW! EWW! EWW! EWW! EWW!"

--- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --

The rest of the ball kinda went on without interest. I danced with Kid Flash, BB, and Cy as well as with some more boring people I don't know! ugh!

But I didn't get to dance with Robin anymore. I don't really know what went on when we were dancing before, but I think he's avoiding dancing with me. 

Well I'm really tired, and I'm finally up in my room! Night-y night! Zzzzz………

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Journal,

Yawn! Yay! It's Christmas! Yay!

I wonder what I got from all my friends.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Went down to breakfast and found everyone there.

Wonder: "Rae, you're finally up!"

Flash: "you know what that means guys…"

BB: "PRESENTS! WOOOO HOOOOO!"

So we all went to open our presents.

--- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- ---

Good load this year. I got a box of chocolates from Kid Flash, a pair of really cute boots that totally match my costume perfectly from Terra, a shirt that says 'My Man Wears Pink' from Jinx, a really cute belt from Star, a new tea cup and a month's worth of tea from BB, a dangling bracelet from Cy, and a Wonder Bra with matching fuzzy pom-pommed thong from none other than Wonder.

Me (holding up the thong by one of the fuzzy pink pom-poms): "wow! I think this is most random thing I've ever seen!"

Wonder: "I thought it'd make you think of me."

Me: "oh I definitely will now! I won't be able to put on a bra now without thinking of you, Mrs. Wonder Bra."

She just smiled at me.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --

Flash: "Hey Jinx….. here, open my present."

Jinx: "awwwwww…. You got me a present. I couldn't get you one. I didn't know I'd get to see you."

Flash: "that's ok, here."

He whipped out a bag with a pink Christmas tree on it. (woah! Random much!) She took out the tissue paper out of it and pulled out…

Jinx: "awwwwwwww! He's so cute!"

It was a brown teddy bear dressed in a mini version of Kid Flash's uniform and in his arms he was carrying a box of chocolates and a small bouquet of roses.

Flash: "I thought they might remind you of when we first met."

Jinx: "ohmi….. (she gave him a lovey-dovey expression) thank you."

And with that she leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips and went back to hugging her new teddy bear.

Terra: "here BB, open mine now." she handed him a small thin box.

BB: "well you still have to open mine."

Terra: "what about we open them at the same time?"

BB: "alright!"

They opened their presents and both gasped.

BB: "ah! A Stein CD! No way!" (A/N: ok, I totally made that up, sorry if it sounds a little random and if there is a real band named that, then I don't mean to do that.)

Terra: "another butterfly clip. Like the first one! Awwwwwww!"

BB and Terra together: "thank you!"

And they hugged each other.

Awwwwwwwww! How cute! whatever! I'll never understand them.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Ok, I have one more present to give out… let's see…. Who is it for?... Ohmigawsh!

Robin: "raven I still have to give you your present."

Huh. What a coincadink, so do I. talk about cliché much.

Me: "ya, I still have your present."

We handed each other the others' gift. I think I smiled. I really hope I didn't look nervous about what I was giving him. But like, why should I be, I mean like, he's soooooo gonna like it.

He opened up the bag.

Robin: "wow!" he pulled out a CD for the band NepTune (A/N: I'm kinda basing it off my 'band' Venus, just making it more 'macho', so if it's the real name of a band, then I don't mean it to be.) Rae, how did you know I love this band?"

Maybe cuz I'm a telepath!

Me: "I'm a telepath, duh! … Well, keep looking."

Robin: "there's more?" He looked excited.

He dug in and pulled out…

Robin: "woah! A signed poster! Sweet!"

Me: "keep going…"

BB: "dude Raven…. You really pulled out the stocks on his!"

Me: "hey! Its Christmas isn't it? And he just saved me and everyone else from the Apocalypse. I think he earned it!"

Ja! And I'm like totally in love with him!

Robin: "wow Rae, what else could there be?"

Me: "just keep digging…"

He kept digging into the bag and pulled out the ultimate present.

Robin: "woah! Raven! How did you get these? Backstage and everything!"

And unless you're stupid, you can tell that they were advance backstage tickets to the NepTune concert next month.

Robin: "but there's two of them…." He looked at me slyly "Rae, do you want to go with me?"

Well duh! That may be why I gave you TWO tickets instead of one. Doigh!

Me: "ya sure, why not."

Robin: "ok, cool….."

… … …… ……… ……. …… ………………

Me: "……ya……"

Robin: "….. alright then……"

…………………Awkward silence…………………………………….

Me: "did you know there's an awkward silence every 8 ½ minutes of a conversation?"

BB: "woah…. Really? SWEET!"

Me: "anyway, Robin, I think there's one more thing in there that you're gonna like."

Robin: "Oh god Rae, you didnt have to get me all this."

Me: "dont worry about it... just open."

He looks deeper and pulls out...

Robin: "woah! they have Santa on them!"

He pulled out some bright red boxers with Santa waterskiing on them.

Robin: "alllllllllright…."he was sooooo trying to keep from laughing.Yay,go me!"Raven, you still have to open my gift."

Oh ya! It better be good after all the stuff I got him. It was hard to get all that stuff. Good thing I'm a 'super hero', I get all these special connections.

I looked down at the wrapped present. It was relatively small and square shaped.

Hmmmmm…..let me guess… a bracelet, earrings, an ENGAGEMENT RING!

Woah there pony girl! (A/N: inside joke) you gotta calm down! Don't get too ahead of yourself!

Yet.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Woah! Ok, so I unwrapped the box and it was blue and velvety….. _come on engagement ring! _

Anyway, it wasn't an engagement ring, it was definitely something better. It was a necklace. It was a silver oval shaped pendant necklace with a silver chain. In the middle of the silver pendant was a large onyx stone.

Me: "Ohmigawsh! Robin…. This is… Ohmigawsh…."

I couldn't take it anymore and I just had to go up and hug him, my arms flinging around his neck. He looked a little taken aback but totally hugged me back. Yay me!

Me: "thank you" I whispered into his ear.

Robin: "you're welcome Rae." He whispered back into my ear.

Wonder: "woah! Is it just me or are you two having a moment here?"

Thanks Wonder, just thanks; way to ruin the totally clichéd moment.

I looked down into my hand to put on my necklace, but saw it was missing. Don't tell me I lost already! It was really pretty!

Me: "hey! Where's the necklace."

Robin: "look down."

I looked down to my neck and saw that he had taken the necklace from me and already fastened around my neck. It looked beautiful.

Me: "thanks again Robin." And I smiled at him.

Ok, I have definitely just taken the fast train to cliché-vill-de-jour.

--- --- ---- ---- --- --- --- --- --- --- -

Ohmigawsh guys! I'm soooooo sorry for taking so feicken long to get this chappie out! Thanks soooo much for being patient. I mean it. Seriously ! I hope these up coming chappies make up for the EXTREMELY long wait.

Ooer! And read my HP story 'All for One' by me and my friend Kristina!

**SweetNCrazieSugarmuffin**: I know! I loved the Ravey Gravey part too! thanks!

**Insanely Unstable**: well I'm glad to hear that you like my story but I don't want you to be sad  , I think I already replied in one of those 'review reply' thinger-ma-giggers, but I have read some of your stories! And they were like awesome! I thought I reviewed but I guess I didn't! so yay! this is like a mini review! They were awesome! Yay!

**Raerob4ever**: I think I replied to you in a 'review reply' thingy too, but anyway, ya! That's where I got the idea to have a rae/kidflash shippi-ness-ness if only for a second. But yay! that was definitely an awesome FYI! I loved it!

**SkySong1041**: I know! I totally think Raven should be a princess! Like I'm not even kidding! It's sooooo great to know there are other 'omg! Raven's a princess' people out there just like me 

**Raven'smylife**: awwwwwww! I'm soooo glad to know that you love my story! it means a lot. I'm sorry that I didn't really update soon. But I hope you enjoy this update and the ones to come (which will definitely not be so far apart)

**Kristina**: you know it! Kid Flash all the way my hom-y dawg!

**jjayno1**: thanks! And my mom would never be like that either. She either goes totally spastic or tells me to shut up when it comes to boys.

**Daybreaker355**: ya I like the rae/kidflash pairing too (which is kinda why I mentioned it in the story) but this one's a rob/rae to the core, so I'm sorry! But jinx/kidflash is still totally cute too.

Thank y'all for reviewing! Yay! SoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO until next time!

Over and out…….

V


	12. The Uber Awesome New Years Party

Hey y'all! Well here's the New Year's Chappie! Hope you like it!

ChApPiE 12

**The Uber-Awesome New Year's Party**

Journal,

So we're back from Azarath. And I really wanted to have a New Year's party, so I asked Robin. I have a so-called special leverage on our dear leader.

Me (putting on puppy-dog pout): "Robin."

Robin: "yeah Raven?"

Me: "can we pretty please have the New Year's party here this year?"

Robin: "I dunno Rae, I mean, it's kinda a lot."

Me: "oh please Robin. Pretty please with a cherry on top…"

He can't resist the puppy-dog pout. (A/N: so true so true!)

Robin: "oh ok. Fine. We can have the New Year's party here this year."

Me: "thank you Robin."

I go and give him a sweet little hug and walk away to go tell all the girls about the plans for the party.

-------------------------------

Me: "ok ladies. This year we're gonna decorate the tower's main room like a club and there's gonna be loud music and all that jazz. How does that sound?"

Jinx: "totally awesome!"

Star: "yes, it does sound most enjoyable."

Me: "good. Now let's get crackin' on getting the decorations. The party's tomorrow night."

I handed out all the little boxes. Actually they weren't that little, they were really big boxes and they were really heavy too. I'm so glad I have magical powers. They kick butt!

Ok. So decorating is really really boring. But I know just what to make it all the more enjoyable….

-----------

Me: "oh Roooooobbbbbbiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnn….."

Robin: "yes Raven?"

Me: "would you mind helping me set up these lights and streamers on the walls? They're really high up."

Robin: "sure. Why not?"

He climbed up the ladder that I had put up with the streamers. I motioned silently for all the other girls to come and watch the view with me.

Robin: "where would you like the streamers Rae?"

Me: "over to the left. No. No a little more to the right. Now up. A little lower than that. A little more to the left now and THERE!"

Star, Wonder, Terra, and Jinx were all giggling silently.

Me: "now could you please help me set up some more lights there, there, and there?"

Robin: "of course Rae."

Oh this was just too fun! And I gotta admit, the view was not-too-shabby either. In fact, it was down right amazing.

Robin: "anything else ya need Rae?"

Me: "well, yes I do. Could you please take this box over here and put it over there. It's really quite heavy."

Robin: "sure thing Rae."

He bent down to pick up the box and all of our heads turned to the side.

Robin: "now where did you want it?"

Me: "just over there. Thanks. You're a doll."

Robin: "any time Rae. Any time."

And he left. I gotta admit… when I'm good, I'm good; but when I'm bad, I'm REALLY good!

---------------------

Everything looked awesome! There were lights hanging everywhere and there were streamers and the lighting was just right. It really looked just like a club or something like it at least.

Me: "ok, y'all. I guess it's time we go to bed. I know it's only 9:00, but we're gonna have to stay up really late tomorrow, so I suggest we get some sleep."

Terra: "alright. Night y'all."

Wonder: "night."

Everyone else: "night."

----------------------------------

Journal,

Omg! It's the party day! I'm so excited! Yay! ok, time to go downstairs for breakfast. I'm seriously starving!

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Terra: "hey Rae, what time are people getting here?"

Me: "they should be getting here at like 8:30 – 9:00."

Jinx: "then what time is it supposed to end?"

Me: "I dunno. But I'm guessing some time like 3:00 or something."

Wonder: "cool!"

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- -- ---

Ok, now I'm seriously getting excited for the party! We've spent the whole day setting up and cleaning for the party. Now it's time to get ready!

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Well duh all of us girls got ready together! What planet are you from to think that we wouldn't? Come on, seriously!

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Jinx: "ok ladies! It's time for the blow drying song!"

Terra: "Yay! now everyone press play on 3…2…1!"

We all pressed the play button on our CD players and 'The Getaway' by Hilary Duff blared through this random huge bathroom we found about a month ago in the tower.

Star: "every one wait for the chorus to begin their hair drying."

The chorus boomed in the bathroom

(A/N: I would be writing it, but I got a story deleted cuz I had song lyrics)

Me: "START YOUR DRYERS!"

A softer part of the song was about to come on

Jinx: "GO TO LOW!"

A louder part was about to come on.

Terra: "BACK TO HIGH, PEOPLE!"

--- -- --- --- --- -- --- --- -- -- --- ---

When the song finished and we were finished drying our hair I plugged in my flat iron and so did Wonder and Terra.

Star and Jinx plugged in curling irons

And while we waited for them to heat up we did our make up.

I went slightly party-girl with mine. I put on smoky eyeliner all along the bottom and I mega-fied my lashes, which I'm telling ya is seriously hard cuz like I have practically non existent lashes. But I made them all curly and long and thick. So I'm happy. I had on nude eye shadow but it was extremely sparkly. I also glued small white rhinestones on the corners of my eyes. Toped off with clear and sparkly lip gloss.

--- --- --- --- -- --- --- --- --- ---

Thank gawd that we were mostly done. We were half way through our hairs when all of the sudden the power in the bathroom goes out!

All of us: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY HAIR!"

But then, after we complained about our hairs not being done and practically cried but didn't for fear of ruining our make up, the power came back on.

All of us: "YYYYAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY! THE POWER LOVES US!"

So we finished our hair on time. Yay us!

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Ok, not much time left. Gotta go get dressed.

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

I so love what I'm wearing. I'm wearing a little pleated jean mini and black stilettos with a long sleeved hot pink top with a cut down the front that makes the neck line. But the cut has a giant strip of pink beads embroidered on it. It's really pretty and I so love it!

Ooh. Gotta go down. The party's gonna start soon. People should be arriving any time now. actually it's only Titans East and some Honorary Titans with some special invites.

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Wonder: "hey Raven, is Speedy gonna come?"

Me: "well he should be."

Wonder: "good. I really like him."

Me: "we all know Wonder."

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Woo! This party is great! there's awesome music and great food. Ooh look soda! Yay! I want soda!

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Hey look! Kristina and Chris are here again! Woo! Their making out in the corner again! Figures! That's all they ever do anyway. Unless their talking about something stupid like about who talks to themselves.

Ooh more soda!

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Weeeeeeeeee! I love soda! It's so great! I'm gonna try and drink a can of each!

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Omg! I just danced with Robin for like 35 minutes! Sweet!

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Did I just say sweet! Nooooooo! I'm turning into BEAST BOY! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

---- --- --- --- --- --- -- --- --

Need more soda!

--- --- --- --- --- --- -- --

Yay! Robin's gonna join me on my exciting soda adventure! Woo hoo!

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Man! I just lost a soda chugging contest to Robin. I only drank 2 cans and he drank a whole 2 liter bottle.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

He made it up to me by getting me another soda! Yay!

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Ohmigawsh! It's almost midnight!

Cy: "ok, people. It's almost midnight! Gather round and get ready to start the ULTIMATE COUNTDOWN!"

Me: "ohmigawsh! I'm so excited I'm so excited I'm so excited I'm so excited starts jumping up and down

Robin: (joining me in my hyper jumping) I'm so excited I'm so excited I'm so excited I'm so excited!"

Robin: "hey Rae,… he he that rhymed!"

Me: "what wabin?"

Robin: "you know what we're gonna need to start off the new year with?"

Me: "what?"

Robin: "MORE SODA!"

Me: "WOOO HOOO! MORE SODA! YAAA!"

Robin: "here!"

Me: "Yay!"

Cy: "get ready!"

All: "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR! WOOOOOO!"

Robin: "HAPPY NEW YEAR RAVEN!"

Me: "HAPPY NEW YEAR ROBIN!"

And I did the only logical thing I could think of.

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him in and KISSED HIM! Then I turned away and drank more of my soda. Mmmm soda.

But then Robin tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around

Me: "ja." I said turning to him.

Then he grabbed the back of my head with his hand and pulled me into him and KISSED ME BACK!

Then we joined in the celebration.

Me: "OK, PEOPLE IT'S PARTY TIME!"

The numa numa song started playing. (A/N: numa numa Yay!)

Everyone started dancing and it was crazy! I danced with Robin, Wonder was dancing with Speedy, Terra with Beast Boy, Jinx with Kid Flash, Star with Aqualad, and Bee with Cy.

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

This is probably the last entry of the night, cuz I'm too busy partying! Ooh! Look! More soda!

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Woo! That was an awesome party! WOOOOO HOOOOOOO!1 YA!

Me: "I'm not tired are you tired Robin?"

Robin: "no I'm not tired are you tired?"

Me: "no I'm not tired are you tired?"

Robin: "no I'm not tired are you tired?'

Me: "no I'm not tired are you…"

Everyone else: "SHUT UP!"

Robin and I: "OK!"

Me: "wanna race around the living room?"

Robin: "ok."

We ran around the living room and ran around the chairs! Weeeee!

Cy: "ok guys. You drank a little too much soda. You need to get to bed."

Robin and I together: "NEVER!"

Cy: "I guess I'll have to take you my self."

He lifted us up and took us all the way to our rooms.

Robin and I together: "weeeeee! This is fun!"

He left us in our rooms.

Together: "do it again! Do it again! Do it again!"

Cy: "no!"

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Sitting here in my room in my PJs is really boring. I know…

Me: "raven calling robin, raven calling robin. Are you there Robin?"

Robin: "ya I'm here. What is it raven?"

Me: "let's blow this joint my bird buddy!"

Robin: "ok."

I sneak out of my room and creep down the stairs to meet Robin in the main room.

-- --- --- --- ------ ---

Uh oh! I hear someone.

Me: "is that you my birdie buddy?"

Robin: "yes indeed it is my birdie buddy."

Me: "Yay! (we ran together and hugged and jumped around in a hug while singing/screaming) we're birdie buddies we're birdie buddies!"

Robin: "but if we're bird buddies we should be able to fly right?"

Me: "I believe you are right my bird buddy."

Robin: "then let's fly my sexy little birdie buddy!"

Me: "ok!"

We ran over to the couch and bounced on it.

Robin: "ready my birdie buddy?"

Me: "ready!"

Robin: "on 3…2…1… WER'RE FLYIN…… OW!"

We crashed on the floor.

Me: "we probably weren't doing it right. Let's try again!"

Robin: "ok! 1…2…3!"

CRASH

We fell again.

Me: "maybe if we run around with our arms out like airplanes then we'll just fly into the air like an airplane too!"

Robin: "that's a great idea birdie buddy!"

So we ran around the room making airplane noises with our arms out.

Then I started singing.

Me: "we're soarin' flyin'! …uh…. WE'RE BREAKING FREEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

(A/N: and for anyone that's stupid you'll see High School Musical there!)

Robin: "NOOOOOOO! Stop with the song, stop with the song!"

Me: "NEVER!"

OW!

We crashed into each other.

Me: "he hee ! that was fun!"

Robin: "ya but my head hurts now."

Me: "I'm sorry."

Robin: "kiss it and make it better."

Me: "ok."

So I kissed his forehead and he smiled at me.

Robin: "thank you. It feels better now."

Me: "ooh ooh! Look at this."

I stand up on the couch and scream out…

Me: "I'm King of the World!"

Robin was rolling around the ground in laughter.

Robin: "Actually I'm King of the World, but you can be my Queen."

Me: "OK!"

Me: "Catch me my King!"

Did a turn on the couch and fell off.

He didn't.

Me: "ow. My butt hurts!"

Robin: "I'm sorry."

Me: "kiss it and make it better."

Robin: "ok."

But he never got to cuz at that moment Cy came barging in and telling us we needed to go to sleep and picked us up and put us in our rooms again.

Me: "nooo! Noooooooo! I don't want to go to sleep! I'm not tired! You'll never make me! You can't make me! I'm not ever gonna fall aslee…zzzzzzz………

--- --- --- --- ! --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

So I hope y'all liked it! Sorry it took so long to come out with the new years Chappie. Hope you had a good one.

_Next time on Raven's Diary:_

_Robin and Raven have soda hang-overs. They feel sick and spend all day in their PJs watching TV. But what happens when they get caught in the middle of a TEEN TITANS marathon? Oh will the randomness ever end? I think not!_

Remember to please review! I'll give you a cookie. You don't like cookies? Well tough luck. I'm gonna stuff it down your throat until you review mwahahahahahahahaha!


End file.
